Amitiés et plus si affinités
by L3na-M
Summary: Afin d'oublier ses soucis, Bella change d'université et arrive dans une nouvelle ville où elle ne connait personne. Très vite elle se lie d'amitié avec Edward qui se charge de lui faire découvrir la vie étudiante...
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première fan-fiction et c'est également la première fois que je me lance dans l'écriture en général. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai découvert Twilight grâce à une amie à qui j'ai fait part quelques mois plus tard autour d'un verre d'un petit scénario que j'avais imaginé. Elle m'a poussé à rédiger un premier chapitre et c'est ainsi que tout à commencé. Alors merci Juliette d'avoir bien voulu me prêter tes si précieux tomes et d'avoir été ma première lectrice. Merci aussi au mojitos du Farafina sans qui l'idée de ce projet n'aurait peut-être pas germé.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapitre 1

**À première vue**

* * *

C'était mon premier jour dans cette nouvelle université et j'arrivai sur le parking de l'immense campus à bord de ma vieille DS. La voiture avait appartenu à mon grand-père et je l'avais retapée il y a quelques années déjà avec Jacob, mon meilleur ami. Mais Jacob était parti vivre ailleurs sans donner de nouvelles alors il n'était peut-être plus nécessaire de le présenter comme mon meilleur ami...

Je me garai et attendis un moment avant de descendre de la voiture. Je contemplais l'architecture époustouflante des bâtiments ainsi que les grandes étendues de gazon étalées un peu partout autour d'eux_. _Il pleuvait mais les rayons du soleil fendaient les nuages par moment et ricochaient sur les pierres ruisselantes des vieilles bâtisses. La lumière dansait sur des pans de mur entier et le spectacle était magnifique. _«Photo!» _pensais-je. Je pris mon sac et sortis de ma voiture, parapluie et appareil photo en main. Ce dernier ne me quittait jamais, je m'étais découvert une passion pour la photographie il y à 4 ans et j'avais économisé pendant 1 an pour me payer ce petit bijou.

J'avançais donc à la recherche d'un premier angle de prise de vue et attendais qu'un nouveau jet de lumière fasse son apparition. J'avais environ 40 minutes devant moi avant d'aller à la réunion de présentation de la fac où on nous distribuerait nos emplois du temps, je continuais donc à prendre des clichés tout en me rapprochant du bâtiment principal. J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne relevais rien de ce qui se passait autour de moi, c'est à peine si j'avais remarqué que j'avais littéralement écrasé le pied d'un étudiant en reculant d'une marche dans les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée, éblouie par une de ces apparitions lumineuses.

Une fois les photos terminées, je pris un café et entrai dans l'amphi où la réunion devait se dérouler. Celui-ci était déjà pratiquement plein et je pouvais voir un groupe de professeurs distribuer des polycopiés un peu partout. Je m'assis à la première place possible, sortis un stylo et un calepin pour prendre des notes et jetai un œil au polycopié en question. Mon Dieu, ils avaient vu les choses en grand, il s'agissait d'un descriptif du déroulement de la réunion. Chaque thème qui allait être abordé y étais inscrit et développé en plusieurs parties. _«Eh bien, on dirait que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de ça » _pensais-je en rangeant mon carnet dans mon sac. Voulant m'occuper un peu avant que les discours de bienvenue commencent, je pris mon stylo et retournai la feuille pour pouvoir dessiner derrière. _«Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça?!». _Non seulement la police d'écriture avait été vraisemblablement réduite pour pouvoir tout faire rentrer sur une seule feuille mais, en plus de ça, il y avait un verso. Je plongeai la main dans mon sac pour en ressortir mon calepin _«Finalement tu vas quand même m'être utile toi. ». _Et comment! À en croire ce papier j'allais passer une matinée très longue et le griffonnage semblait être ma seule option pour ne pas devenir folle.

********************************************

Il était 11h30, mon calvaire avait duré 3 heures et je sortais enfin de l'amphi. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'emploi du temps provisoire qu'on nous avait donné: je commençais à 13h par un cours magistrale de littérature. Qu'est ce que la littérature venait faire là? J'étais censée préparer une licence en psychologie. Ne m'attardant pas plus sur la question je me dirigeais vers le panneau d'affichage où j'avais vu une note concernant la cafétéria et quel type de repas on y servait.

Un groupe d'étudiante s'approcha du panneau et je reconnu parmi elles une fille qui était avec moi dans l'amphi. J'avais senti un regard pesant sur moi pendant que je dessinais évasivement et quand je m'étais retournée j'avais pu voir le regard noir et méprisant qu'elle m'avait lancé. Je n'étais sans doute pas assez attentive à son goût. Malgré mon embarras je lui adressais un sourire auquel elle répondit par un regard glacial. Elle chuchota ensuite quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie qui se tourna dans ma direction et me jaugea du regard. _«Sympa» _me dis-je, j'avais le don pour attirer l'antipathie des gens envers moi, particulièrement celle des autres filles.

Je reportais mon attention sur le plat du jour. Raviolis, génial. De toute façon je n'avais pas spécialement faim, j'avais grignoté pendant la réunion et vu la qualité douteuse des produits disponibles dans l'établissement, j'avais bien fait de prendre un paquet de gâteau avec moi. Je décidais donc de zapper l'heure du déjeuner pour visiter les bâtiments et prendre un peu mes marques.

Je sortis le plan qu'on m'avait donné lors de mon inscription. Je me trouvais dans le bâtiment principal, réservé à l'administration et aux amphithéâtres. Je parcouru du regard la légende, apparemment la bibliothèque universitaire n'était pas très loin. Je m'engageais donc dans l'un des couloirs situés sur ma gauche. C'était vraiment impressionnant ici, rien n'avait l'air d'avoir été construit à l'échelle humaine. Le plafond s'élevait à plus d'une dizaine de mètres du sol et le hall pouvait facilement accueillir une série d'autobus empilés les uns sur les autres. Les murs étaient recouverts d'anciennes tapisseries, d'affiches en tout genre, de vitrines et d'armoiries. Mais le plus frappant était le nombre de couloirs qui rayonnaient autour de la salle. Il y en avait au moins une vingtaine et ils étaient aussi larges que leurs entrées étaient grandes. J'allais devoir redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas me perdre. Cette université n'avait rien à voir avec celles où j'avais déjà été ou que j'avais déjà visité.

*******************************************

Je marchais déjà depuis quelques minutes le long du couloir qui me semblait interminable. Selon le plan j'aurais déjà dû croiser la bibliothèque. _« Bien joué Bella, tu arrives encore à te perdre même avec un plan en main » _pensais-je. Je n'en revenais pas, pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de choses m'arrive? C'est vrai, en plus d'être terriblement maladroite dame Nature m'avait aussi fait don d'un sens de l'orientation des plus médiocres. Rien que pour venir sur le campus la première fois lors de mon inscription j'avais dû tourner en rond une bonne dizaine de fois avant de trouver mon chemin. Et pourtant je n'habitais vraiment pas loin. _«Honte sur toi»_ me dis-je à moi même_._

Je vis une silhouette sortir d'une salle au bout du couloir, j'avais peut-être parlé trop vite. J'accélérai le pas pour arriver au niveau de la pièce. Vue de l'extérieur, l'entrée ne ressemblait vraiment pas à celle d'une bibliothèque. Je poussai l'une des portes battantes tout en espérant y trouver derrière une série d'étagères remplies de livres. J'eus le souffle coupé.

Je me tenais en haut d'un petit auditorium. Je pouvais voir des rangées de gradins entrecoupées d'escaliers descendre jusqu'en bas de la salle où se trouvait la scène. Sur celle-ci étaient disposés des instruments de musique ainsi qu'un gros piano à queue. Cette université était vraiment surprenante et il me tardait de découvrir et visiter tous ses moindres recoins.

Je descendais à présent les escaliers en direction du piano pour m'asseoir sur le banc en face de lui. Il était ancien à en juger les matériaux avec lesquels il avait été fabriqué. J'effleurais les touches d'ivoire et d'ébène du bout des doigts et jouais quelques accords basiques tout en actionnant les pédales. Le son résonna dans tout l'auditorium, rebondissant sur les murs et faisant vibrer tout le clavier. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. C'était sans doute la première et la dernière fois que j'aurais l'occasion de jouer sur un aussi bon piano. Je pris une grosse inspiration et entamais les premières notes de « Clair de Lune » de Debussy. Une vague d'émotions s'empara de moi, ramenant à la surface des souvenirs enfouis de mon enfance. Je me revoyais aux côtés de ma mère admirant les mouvements rapides et précis de ses doigts qui dansaient sur le clavier. J'avais 7 ans et je lui demandais de m'apprendre à jouer.

Plus j'avançais dans la partition et plus les souvenirs s'enchaînaient, m'arrachant au passage quelques larmes. Ce n'est qu'au moment où le visage jovial de Jacob apparu dans mes pensées que je décidais brutalement d'arrêter le morceau. J'avais soigneusement évité de penser à lui durant tout ce temps et ce n'était sûrement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait s'arrêter. Il était absolument hors de question de me laisser aller par rapport à ça, j'entamais donc un autre morceau que j'avais composé après qu'il soit partis. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il me fasse penser à lui.

J'entendis un grincement qui provenait des gradins et levais la tête pour chercher du regard ce qui avait pu provoquer ce bruit. Mais les lumières n'éclairaient que la scène, plongeant le reste de l'auditorium dans l'obscurité. Après avoir tendu l'oreille pendant quelques secondes je reportais mon attention sur le piano. J'avais probablement dû rêver. Je repris là où j'avais été interrompu et jouais machinalement jusqu'à ce que le réveil de mon portable me rappelle que je devais aller en cours. J'avais beau être tête en l'air mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché d'avoir appris à me connaître et à m'organiser au fil des années en fonction de mes lacunes. Par exemple chez moi je n'utilisais pratiquement que de la vaisselle en plastique et j'avais investi dans du tissu imperméable pour recouvrir mon canapé et mes fauteuils. De même que j'avais enregistré plusieurs réveils dans mon portable pour me prévenir qu'il était temps de partir de chez moi quand j'avais des rendez-vous importants. Encore une tare à ajouter à la liste: je n'avais vraiment pas la notion du temps et je me laissais distraire rapidement.

*******************************************

J'entrais dans la salle tout essoufflée, j'avais couru de couloir en couloir jusqu'à la trouver. À mon grand soulagement le cours n'avait pas encore commencé mais toutes les places étaient déjà prises. J'en cherchais désespérément une quand je croisais le regard du professeur. Il m'indiqua du regard l'unique siège libre situé à côté d'un garçon à la deuxième rangée.

- Allez on se dépêche Mademoiselle, on à déjà suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça, dit-il.

Je me hâtais vers ma place quand je sentis soudain un obstacle entre le sol et mon pied. Je trébuchais contre le sac d'une élève et m'aperçus avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de la fille au regard noir. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à autre chose dans ma chute et vins m'écraser violemment à terre. Le professeur vint à ma rescousse tandis que j'essayais de démêler mes pieds de la lanière du sac. Il me pris par les épaules et me remis sur mes pieds.

- Eh bien Mademoiselle, c'est ce que j'appelle une entrée fracassante! S'exclama-t-il, Rien de cassé?

- Non c'est bon, enfin je crois, répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire timide. Désolée pour ton sac, je ne l'avais pas vu, continuais-je en me retournant vers la fille.

Elle marmonna quelque chose dans ses dents sans me regarder et j'aurais juré avoir entendu un « cause toujours » s'échapper de sa bouche. J'étais aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais de m'étaler face contre terre au beau milieu d'une classe de 70 élèves. Non, je devais rêver. Hélas les sourire narquois sur les visages des autres étudiants étaient bien réels et je m'assis donc la tête baissée en essayant de me cacher derrière mes cheveux.

C'est ainsi que je passais le reste du cours, osant à peine relever le visage pour regarder le professeur. Le cours portait sur _Roméo et Juliette _de Shakespeare. C'était l'une de mes pièces préférées quand j'étais petite et je l'avais lue et relue un bon nombre de fois. Ainsi, rien de ce que disait le prof ne m'intéressait vraiment car je connaissais déjà presque tout sur le sujet. À nouveau je me perdais dans mes croquis, la tête ailleurs. Une soudaine agitation me fit sortir de ma rêverie. D'après ce que je réussi à comprendre des bribes de conversations il y avait eu une erreur dans les emplois du temps et une bonne partie d'entre nous n'était pas censée assister à son cours.

- Bon voilà ce que l'on va faire, annonça-t-il, que tous les étudiants n'étant pas élèves en littérature se lèvent et sortent.

Plus de la moitié des étudiants se levèrent et s'agglutinèrent vers la porte. Le professeur soupira.

- Et moi qui me réjouissait d'avoir beaucoup d'écrivains en herbe à qui enseigner...

Toujours un peu confuse je rangeais mes croquis dans une pochette et sortais de la salle pour retourner à ma voiture. Je sentis quelques regards se poser sur moi tandis que j'avançais et puis un éclat de rire aigu retenti. Je me tournais pour voir d'où le son perçant était parti et vit le même groupe de filles qu'au panneau d'affichage qui me regardait en pouffant de rire, cachées derrière leur mains. Elles se croyaient discrètes.

- Tu ferais mieux de regarder devant toi, me lança Cruella (je venais de la rebaptiser).

Et elle n'avait pas tort, j'avais regardé par dessus mon épaule tout en continuant à marcher et si je n'avais pas retourné la tête je serais rentrée dans le garçon qui avançait devant moi. Celui ci m'adressa un sourire ainsi que la parole, ce qui eu pour effet de faire perdre l'expression moqueuse de Cruella.

- Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'elles disent, elles se prennent encore pour les reines du lycée.

- Tiens donc, répondis-je sarcastiquement, j'aurais juré le contraire.

Il rigola et se présenta.

- Je m'appelle Edward, Edward Cullen.

- Bella Swan, dis-je en serrant la main qu'il m'avait tendue. C'est marrant, ton nom me dis vaguement quelque chose.

- Ah je ne sais pas, peut-être as-tu déjà vu mon père, il travaille dans l'hôpital qui se trouve à côté.

- Ça doit sûrement être ça, j'y suis allé plusieurs fois depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné? Rigola-t-il

- Je te demande pardon? Dis-je stupéfaite.

- Eh bien, vu ta performance toute à l'heure en classe, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu sois le genre de personne à te casser un bras juste en ouvrant une porte par exemple.

- Parce que tu m'as vu?

- Difficile de faire autrement, tu t'es assise à côté de moi après. Tu n'as pas fais attention?

- Ah non désolée, et je le pensais réellement, je suis un peu dans les nuages aujourd'hui.

- Ce qui explique sûrement pourquoi tu as à peine remarqué que tu m'avais écrasé le pied ce matin dans les escaliers.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir et puis ça me revint.

- Oh pardon, pardon! Je suis vraiment désolée je... Enfin je veux dire... Oh mon dieu je suis vraiment une idiote...

- Y a pas de mal, ne t'inquiètes pas, et puis d'ailleurs je n'ai presque plus mal.

Il se rattrapa en voyant mon visage virer vers un rouge soutenu et mon regard horrifié.

- Je rigole, c'était juste une blague, je n'ai pratiquement rien senti sur le coup, il faut dire que tu n'as pas l'air très lourde.

- Ah...Euh...Merci. Mais évite les blagues, parce que je suis vraiment mauvais public, la plupart du temps je ne les comprends pas.

- J'essaierai de m'en souvenir.

Nous continuâmes à bavarder jusqu'à sa voiture, une Volvo métallisée, et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, je glissai sur une plaque de verre glas et laissai tomber ma pochette à dessin. Celle si s'ouvrit et mes croquis se dispersèrent autour de nous. Il m'aida à les ramasser.

- Waouh mais tu dessines vraiment bien! C'est bête, maintenant ils sont tout mouillés.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est juste des brouillons. Je griffonne quand je m'ennuie.

- Si ça c'est juste des brouillons je serais curieux de voir tes vrais dessins.

- Ahah, on verra, je n'aime pas trop montrer mon travail.

- Alors tu fais de la photo, du dessin, tu as d'autres talent cachés?

- Oui mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois, tu comprends, je ne peux pas dévoiler toute ma vie à un inconnu.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir qu'on fasse connaissance durant les prochains jours. Dommage pour toi, tu vas m'avoir sur le dos tout le temps. Tu es vraiment sûr de le vouloir?

Je rigolais à sa blague sans répondre.

- Tu vois, répondit-il, celle-ci tu la comprise.

- Hein?

- La blague.

- Ah oui, en effet. Allez, passe un bon après-midi.

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture et mettais le contact. Le moteur ronronna, mon dieu que j'aimais ce bruit. Je m'avançai dans l'allée et adressai un signe de la main à Edward qui me suivait avant de tourner et de prendre la route. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais rentrée. Je m'affalais dans mon canapé au beau milieu de mon salon encore en chantier. L'appartement était à un ami de mes parents, il était assez spacieux et ne me coûtait pas très cher. De plus, j'avais été autorisé à le personnaliser à ma façon, ce qui signifiait carte blanche au niveau de la décoration. Je m'étais donc mise à repeindre mes murs.

Je sortis mon portable de mon sac. J'avais un message, c'était Edward. On s'était échangé nos numéro tout en marchant vers le parking, comme j'étais nouvelle en ville il voulait me tenir informé de tous les événements liés à la vie étudiante. J'ouvris le message et lu:_ Demain tu me parleras de ta passion pour les vieilles voitures._ Je souris. La matinée avait été longue et je sentais la fatigue alourdir mes paupières. _« Ma p'tite Bella, je sens que tu es bien partie pour une petit sieste »._ Ce fût ma dernière pensée et je m'écroulais dans la seconde sans prendre la peine d'aller dans mon lit.

* * *

Relecture de Juliette (encore elle!)


	2. Chapter 2

Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire ce deuxième chapitre, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant pour un premier chapitre et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à tout le monde, j'essaierai de m'organiser un peu mieux la prochaine fois pour que vous puissiez toutes (et tous?) avoir le droit à un petit teaser.

En attendant, bonne lecture et encore merci!

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Rencontres et Désagréments**

* * *

L'eau coulait sur mon visage et je commençais peu à peu à émerger. J'avais passé une mauvaise nuit et j'avais fait des rêves étranges. L'un d'entre eux, le seul dont j'étais capable de me souvenir à vrai dire, mettait en scène Jacob et ma nouvelle ennemie. J'étais à nouveau dans l'auditorium et j'essayais d'atteindre la sortie mais l'escalier que j'avais pris était interminable et à chaque pas il s'allonger un peu plus. Jacob et la fille se trouvaient tout en haut des gradins, ils me regardaient lutter désespérément en rigolant à gorge déployée. La scène avec le piano se situait à présent à une cinquantaine de mètres sous mes pieds et Cruella avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Soudain, elle sorti de son sac une batte de base-ball et, au moment où j'arrivais enfin à la dernière marche, elle m'assenât un coup violent à la tête. Je trébuchai sous le choc qui me propulsa dans les airs. Ce n'est qu'au moment où j'allais toucher le sol que je m'étais réveillé en sueur, le cœur haletant.

_« Mon Dieu, je suis en train de devenir folle »_ pensais-je tout en coupant l'arrivée d'eau. Je pris ma serviette et sortis de la douche en frissonnant. Je n'avais toujours pas réinstallé la porte de ma salle de bain que j'avais voulu repeindre et l'air glacial de mon salon me transperça jusqu'aux os. Par soucis d'économie je ne chauffais pas la pièce principale pendant la nuit. Je me hâtais vers ma chambre et enfilai mon bon vieux jean ainsi qu'un sweat sans prendre la peine d'accorder ma tenue. Comme bien souvent, j'avais eu du mal à me lever et je devais me dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. J'attrapai mon sac et mon manteau ainsi qu'une tartine de pain et me ruai hors de mon appartement jusqu'à ma voiture. Le ciel était couvert et l'air humide. Je me demandais parfois si j'aurais la chance de voir le soleil pendant plus d'une heure ici.

Un coup de tonnerre éclata lorsque je sortis de ma voiture et la pluie commença à s'abattre sur le parking du campus. Et puis, sortis de nulle part, Edward surgit à mes côtés, un parapluie à la main. Il m'invita dessous et me dit:

- Hey Bella, comment ça va aujourd'hui?

- Salut Edward, un peu fatiguée à vrai dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Répondis-je.

- Nerveuse pour ton vrai premier jour? me demanda-t-il.

- Non, c'était juste un mauvais rêve.

Nous avancions vers le hall d'entrée pour nous abriter sous le préau situé juste devant.

- J'ai pris la liberté de prendre ton emplois du temps, me dit-il, et je t'ai inscrite dans le même groupe que moi, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne te voyais pas arriver et comme c'était le meilleur groupe au niveau des horaires de cours et qu'il n'y avait presque plus de place dedans...

- Tu as bien fait, je ne suis pas vraiment une championne pour ce qui est d'arriver à l'heure et si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais sûrement récupéré l'emploi du temps le plus pourri.

Il rigola et je repris:

- Alors, par quoi on commence?

- Par prendre un café et un bon petit déjeuner, dit-il en jetant un regard à la tartine de pain miteuse que je tenais toujours dans la main.

- Mais on a pas cours? Ça ne commence pas à 8h généralement?

- Généralement. Répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire malicieux. Mais je t'ai dit que je m'étais débrouillé pour nous inscrire dans le meilleur groupe. Et dans le meilleur groupe, les cours ne commencent jamais avant 10 heures. Ne me remercie pas...

- Waouh Edward, c'est fantastique, je ne suis vraiment pas du matin, et ça... C'est tout simplement parfait! Laisse-moi te payer le petit déjeuner pour la peine.

- Ahah, on verra, en attendant suis moi, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais la cafétéria n'est géniale ici.

- Où on va alors? Demandais-je, curieuse.

- Dans un endroit que j'aime bien, tu verras, l'ambiance est parfaite pour ce que tu as.

- Ce que j'ai? J'étais un peu confuse.

- Sans vouloir être grossier, tu n'as pas très bonne mine, et si tu es comme moi, tu préféreras te retrouver au calme plutôt que dans un endroit bruyant.

- Ah...Euh... Si tu le dis...

J'aperçus mon reflet dans une vitre de voiture et vis qu'il n'avait pas tort. _«Bon sang Bella, quand apprendras-tu à te regarder dans un miroir avant de sortir de chez toi?!»._

Il se tourna alors vers moi, une expression timide sur le visage.

- Je peux te demander un service?

Un peu méfiante je répondis:

- Euh, ça dépendra de ce que c'est mais vas-y.

- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller avec ta voiture? Je rêve de monter à bord d'un de ces engins depuis que je suis gamin.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais c'est moi qui conduis, dis-je le doigt pointé sur lui d'un air menaçant avec un ton faussement autoritaire.

- Quelle comédienne...dit-il en pouffant de rire.

*******************************************

Edward n'avait pas arrêté de s'exclamer pendant tout le trajet. Ça avait commencé par un «Oh!» quand il s'était enfoncé dans le cuir du siège épais suivi d'un «Waouh!» lorsqu'il avait entendu le moteur rugir sous le capot pour la première fois et il avait terminé par une série d'onomatopées du même genre au fur et à mesure qu'il inspectait minutieusement la voiture. On aurait vraiment dit un enfant à qui l'on venait de faire un cadeau et qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration sous tous les angles. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça et j'étais heureuse de m'être enfin fait un ami dans cette ville.

Nous nous trouvions devant un petit café coincé entre un vieil immeuble d'époque et un magasin de réparation d'aspirateur. La façade semblait avoir vu passer pas mal d'année, il manquait des lettres à l'enseigne lumineuse et les gros rideaux qui cachaient l'intérieur du café de la vue des passants avaient l'air miteux et leur teinte rouge sombre était passée.

- On y est, déclara Edward, je sais que ça ne paye pas de mine vu de l'extérieur mais une fois dedans on oubli vite où on est, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon air perplexe.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondis-je. Attends...Tu veux bien me laisser une minute avant d'entrer s'il te plaît? Je voudrais faire une photo.

- Je t'en pris, prends ton temps.

Je sorti mon appareil de mon sac. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais il y avait quelque chose qui m'attirait dans cette enseigne. La lumière peut-être, ou alors était-ce son côté un peu rétro. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour les choses anciennes.

- Après toi, me dit Edward en me tenant la porte après que j'eus finis.

Une forte odeur d'humidité et de poussière me prit au nez alors que je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. C'était le genre d'odeur que l'on pouvait sentir dans les vieilles maisons, l'odeur du passé. À ma gauche il y avait un comptoir en bois ouvragé au dessus duquel étaient suspendu deux gros luminaires orange à la forme arrondie. Ils projetaient dans la pièce une lumière tamisée et chaleureuse. À côté du bar, posé sur une table basse, un vieux phonographe en bois et en cuivre passait une chanson des années 50. Sur ma droite étaient disposée de petites tables rondes entourées de gros sofas en velours rouge. Tandis que je m'avançais vers le comptoir, j'entendis du bruit venir de l'arrière du café. Une femme d'un certain âge sortit alors de la pièce du fond dont l'entrée était dissimulée par un gros rideau de perles multicolores. Elle portait un chemisier rouge à manches courtes rentré dans une jupe noir à taille haute. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient maintenu par deux peignes en ivoire situés de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de gants blancs en dentelle et dans l'une d'elle elle tenait un long porte-cigarette de couleur noire. Entre deux bouffées de cigarettes elle me dit d'une voix chantante:

- Bienvenue chez Miss Camélia ma chère. Êtes-vous nouvelle en ville? Je ne pense guère vous avoir déjà vu.

- Oui Madame, je suis arrivée il y a un mois, répondis-je intimidée

- Oh je vous en pris, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça! Appelez-moi Camélia.

Elle me tendit une de ses mains gantées que je serrais timidement. Puis elle aperçu Edward.

- Doux Jésus! Edward! Je ne vous ai pas vu de tout l'été! Où diable étiez-vous donc passé petit coquin?

Edward rougit et lui expliqua qu'il était parti avec son père en Asie orientale pour une mission humanitaire. Après quelques réprimandes parce qu'Edward n'avait pas pensé à lui envoyer de carte postale, Camélia nous laissa nous asseoir.

- Tenez mes enfants, dit-elle en nous tendant la carte. Choisissez ce que vous voulez, je vous rejoins dans un instant.

J'attendis qu'elle soit repartie dans l'arrière café pour glisser à Edward:

- Eh bien, c'est un sacré personnage.

- C'est Camélia, elle se croit toujours dans les années 50. Et si tu veux un bon conseil, évite d'utiliser ton portable devant elle, elle n'aime pas vraiment tout ce qui est nouvelle technologie.

Tiens donc! On aurait dit qu'elle était tout droit sortie d'un film de Cocteau.

- Merci du conseil...

- Alors les tourtereaux, vous avez choisis? Chantonna Camélia depuis le bar.

Edward passa commande pour nous deux et je me penchais à nouveau vers lui.

- Les tourtereaux? Répétais-je sur un ton éloquent.

- Oh, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir ici accompagné, elle a sûrement dû mal interpréter les choses.

- Hmm...

- Alors, comment tu trouves l'endroit? Reprit-il aussitôt.

- C'est vraiment incroyable, dis-je, on en oublierait presque l'époque dans laquelle on vit. Et puis la lumière, les sofas... C'est très agréable. Tu viens ici souvent?

*******************************************

Nous avions continué à bavarder tranquillement tout en grignotant les mini-viennoiseries et en sirotant les cafés que Camélia nous avait apportés. Parfois, celle-ci nous interrompait gentiment pour nous raconter quelques anecdotes ou pour nous inviter à danser sur certains morceaux de musique qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Il était incroyable qu'une dame de son âge, même si elle niait farouchement avoir plus de 50 ans, puisse être autant en forme. Elle s'était même lancée dans un rock acrobatique endiablé avec Edward. J'étais resté figée sur place, bouche bée, m'attendant à tout moment à voir l'une de ses chevilles si frêles céder sous l'effort. Il fallait préciser que la femme portait des talons aiguilles d'une dizaine de centimètres de hauteur. En voyant mon expression alarmée et mon visage livide elle s'était écrié « Relax ma jolie, j'ai fait ça des centaines de fois! » avant d'éclater de rire et de danser de plus belle. Je n'étais toujours pas ressortie de ma stupeur alors que nous étions de retour sur le campus. Et comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, Edward me dis:

- C'est une femme pleine de ressources.

- Voyez-vous ça! M'exclamais-je. Elle est vraiment incroyable.

- Tu l'aimes bien? me demanda-t-il.

- Je crois que ça doit être difficile de ne pas l'aimer.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien elle aussi.

- Après l'accident du vase, pas sur. Je lui avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas me laisser danser.

Il rigola et m'assura que je n'étais pas la première à avoir cassé quelque chose chez Camélia, il ajouta même que c'était pratiquement un rituel de passage pour un nouvel arrivant. Un peu plus rassurée, je rentrai dans l'amphi où notre premier cours allait débuter pour réserver des places pendant qu'il allait récupérer des affaires dans son casier. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil afin de me familiariser avec les têtes des personnes de mon groupe. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû car arrivée à la moitié de la salle j'aperçus le visage glacial de Cruella accompagné de son fidèle regard noir. Je ne comprenais pas ce que la fille avait contre moi et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ne se contenterait que de regards afin de manifester son aversion pour ma personne. J'avais déjà eu à subir les moqueries et les farces de certaines de mes camarades de classe au lycée et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de renouveler l'expérience.

Évidemment, les seules places de libre se trouvaient derrière elle et sa bande de copines qui semblaient toutes trop idiotes pour penser par elles-mêmes. Elle se pencha vers elles pour leur dire quelque chose et lorsque j'arrivais à leur hauteur j'entendis:

- Attention à la marche Miss Cata!

Et elles gloussèrent toutes à l'unisson.

_«Ahah, je meurs de rire...»._ De toute évidence la grognasse avait décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs, j'allais devoir être patiente. J'allais surtout devoir faire appel à tout mon sang froid car depuis que j'avais décidé de ne plus me laisser marcher dessus j'étais devenue douée dans l'art de remettre les gens à leur place. Un peu trop douée d'ailleurs. En m'installant, j'imaginais toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables de rabattre le caquet de la fille. Ça allait de l'humiliation publique à la torture. Je soupirais à l'idée que cette dernière option était malheureusement irréalisable quand j'aperçus Edward dans l'amphi. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre. Il monta les marches au pas de courses et pris le siège que je lui avais réservé.

Le cours ne se passa pas trop mal dans l'ensemble, il s'agissait d'un cours d'introduction, une sorte d'approche théorique de la psychologie en général. Le professeur invitait les étudiants à commenter ses propos et à débattre. J'étais étonnée de voir Cruella participait et consternée aussi parce que ses remarques étaient pour la plupart pertinentes. _«Non seulement c'est une pimbêche mais en plus elle a de la jugeote». _Le combat s'annonçait intéressant. À la minute où je me faisais cette réflexion, la fille reprit la parole. Lorsqu'elle eu fini elle se retourna en affichant un air satisfait et me regarda l'air de dire «Je suis la meilleure».

J'étais resté bouche bée, j'avais du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer tellement c'était ridicule. Je n'en revenais pas qu'une étudiante puisse encore se comporter comme une vraie gamine. Elle avait beau me tourner le dos à présent mais je voyais toujours le petit sourire en coin figé sur son visage. Et puis, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, je n'en pouvais plus de l'avoir devant les yeux. Je ne supportais plus de voir ses cheveux si parfaits, attachés en une coiffure parfaite, entourant un visage parfait et retombant sur un gilet pastel parfait. J'avais déjà suivi cette matière en option l'année dernière et je possédais quelques bases. C'est pourquoi je décidais, sous le coup de la colère, de participer au débat. J'entrepris de contrer un à un tout les arguments qu'elle avait avancé juste avant. Lorsque j'eus terminé, j'ignorais totalement la fille en évitant de regarder dans sa direction mais je pouvais facilement deviner sa réaction. Edward, lui, me regardait d'un air surpris. Il avait lui aussi de bonnes bases en psychologies et avait passé le début du cours à examiner les croquis dans mon agenda. Apparemment il n'avait rien suivi de ma petite altercation muette.

*******************************************

- Eh bien, me chuchota-t-il alors que nous sortions de l'amphi, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi passionnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? M'étonnais-je.

- Je te parle de tout à l'heure en cours, quand tu as démonté l'argumentation de Lauren. On aurait dit que ça te tenais vraiment à cœur de prouver qu'elle avait tort.

Ainsi le diable avait un nom...

- Oh, répondis-je innocemment, non, c'est juste que je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle, c'est tout.

Au même moment Lauren nous doubla et me regarda de travers.

- Méfis-toi d'elle, reprit-il, j'étais au lycée avec elle, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de susceptible et je ne pense pas que ça se soit arrangé avec le temps.

- J'avais cru comprendre...

Je commençais à regretter mon attitude vis à vis d'elle. Il était clair que ma petite offensive avait ouvert le combat entre nous deux. J'aurais mieux fait de laisser couler et de continuer à ignorer ses attaques. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière maintenant et la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire c'était d'attendre que les choses se tassent et espérer que la fille ne mette pas trop ma patience à rude épreuve.

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, je questionnais Edward à propos de Lauren. En temps de guerre, la moindre petite information au sujet de l'ennemi était la bienvenue. Mon soudain intérêt pour Lauren ne sembla pas le perturber. Je commençais à le connaître et l'une des choses que j'appréciais chez lui c'était qu'il ne demandait jamais d'explications. J'avais été reconnaissante envers lui lorsqu'il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur l'«ami» qui m'avait aidé à retaper ma voiture. C'était une qualité que l'on trouvait chez peu de personne et j'étais heureuse que mon nouvel ami appartienne à cette catégorie. Nous avions profité d'une éclairci temporaire pour déjeuner sur une parcelle d'herbe. Edward répondait à mes questions sans broncher tout en jouant évasivement avec quelques brins d'herbe. De temps en temps, un rayon de soleil venait nous caresser timidement. Le campus était désert, tous les étudiants étaient au réfectoire et un silence paisible nous entourait. C'était étonnant de voir comme il était simple de rester aux côtés d'Edward. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de combler les blancs qui s'installaient parfois entre nous. Aucune parole n'était de trop et les discussions étaient sincères et intéressantes. Beaucoup plus facile que d'être avec Jacob. Jacob... Je sentais les larmes monter mais je refusais encore une fois de me laisser aller. Je les chassais d'un geste et m'adressais à Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de répondre.

- Eh bien, il nous reste un peu plus d'une heure avant notre prochain cours, ça te dirais une petite visite des lieux?

J'aurais dit oui à n'importe quoi pourvu que se soit assez distrayant pour ne plus penser à Jacob.

Nous étions de retour dans le grand hall, Edward m'expliquait que l'université était la plus vieille de la région et que c'était la raison pour laquelle l'architecture et les ornements étaient si particuliers. Il me montra la bibliothèque et je me sentis vraiment cruche. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi j'avais était incapable de la trouver, le couloir qui y menait se situait à l'opposé de celui que j'avais emprunté la veille. _« Même pas fichue de te souvenir de ta droite et de ta gauche »_. J'avais trop honte de moi pour avouer à Edward que je n'avais pas su lire un plan. La bibliothèque n'était pas encore ouverte, il m'expliquait que chaque année l'inventaire prenait du retard et que les étudiants devaient attendre parfois une semaine avant de pouvoir consulter un document. J'essayais d'imprimer les chemins que nous empruntions mais je dû me rendre à l'évidence que je n'en étais pas capable. J'étais trop occupé à observer les lieux et à écouter les explications et les anecdotes d'Edward pour retenir quoique se soit. Nous arrivâmes dans un couloir qui me semblait familier. Il me désigna une porte et me dit:

- C'est l'auditorium, mais tu l'as déjà visité hier donc je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire d'y entrer.

- Comment tu es au courant? Qu'est-ce que...

Et puis je me rappelais du craquement que j'avais entendu en jouant.

- Ce bruit hier, c'était toi?

- Oui, j'étais venu récupérer une partition quand tu es arrivé, tu n'as pas dû me voir dans le noir. J'allais partir discrètement quand tu t'es mise à jouer du piano, j'ai reconnu un morceau et je suis resté pour t'écouter. Je suis désolé, je suis un peu trop curieux parfois.

Je n'étais pas très à l'aise à l'idée qu'une personne avait assisté à un moment aussi intime. Edward dû sentir ma gêne car il s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras, je suis vraiment désolé, c'était stupide.

- Non c'est bon, c'est juste que... Je suppose que tu as vu... Enfin ne t'en fais pas, ça va.

Il sembla comprendre à quoi je faisais allusions.

- Euh oui, c'est pour ça que je suis parti, tu avais l'air un peu déboussolée et j'avais l'impression d'être un intrus.

- Merci.

Il semblait avoir compris beaucoup plus de choses que de simples mots n'auraient pu expliquer. Il ne posa pas de questions mais avoua que c'était à cause de cet épisode qu'il avait voulu me connaître. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire de la musique comme ça, en étant aussi impliqué et ça l'avait intrigué. Je me rappelais alors la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait lui aussi dans l'auditorium.

- Tu joues aussi d'un instrument?

- Du piano, comme toi, et je suis forcé d'admettre que je suis un peu jaloux, tu as joué Debussy à la perfection.

J'avais les joue en feu, je n'étais pas habituée aux compliments, surtout quand ils soulignaient ma manière de jouer. Je bredouillais quelques remerciements.

- Quand je suis sorti de l'auditorium, tu étais en train de jouer un morceau que je n'ai pas reconnu, c'est une composition?

- Euh, oui, répondis-je hésitante.

- Je n'ai pas pu l'entendre en entier, ça te gênerais de me la jouer?

- Peut-être une autre fois, on a plus le temps de toute façon, le cours est dans 5 minutes.

J'avais été sauvé par le gong, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de laisser quelqu'un entendre mon morceau, même si c'était Edward. Il ne parut pas s'en offusquer et il n'aborda plus le sujet de tout l'après-midi.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les deux précédents, et, pour les impatientes qui se demandent pourquoi il ne se passe toujours rien entre Bella et Edward, je voudrais préciser que je tiens absolument à développer le côté "amicale" de leur relation car, à mon sens, il me semble plus réaliste qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et à se faire confiance avant de se jeter dessus! Alors patience Ladies et je promets de ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps!

* * *

Chapitre 3

**Home Sweet Home**

* * *

- Allez Bella, laisse-moi monter. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire.

- Non Edward, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, mon appartement n'est pas encore terminé, je préfère que tu viennes une fois que j'aurais tout finis.

L'air résigné, Edward remonta dans sa voiture.

- D'accord pour cette fois, mais je te préviens, je suis coriace!

J'étouffais un rire en lui faisant signe alors qu'il démarrait. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que nous nous connaissions et depuis que je lui avais dit que je refaisais toute la déco de mon appartement, il sautait sur la moindre occasion pour essayer de venir voir à quoi il ressemblait. Ma voiture était tombée en panne et il avait refusé que j'en utilise une prêtée par le garagiste. Il avait prétexté que puisqu'on avait les mêmes horaires et qu'il aimait bien conduire, il viendrait me chercher pour aller en cours et me raccompagnerait chaque soir. En réalité c'était un moyen pour découvrir où j'habitais car j'avais refusé de lui donner mon adresse après qu'il ait menacé de venir à l'improviste. Chaque matin c'était le même rituel, Edward m'attendait de pied ferme devant ma porte et je devais en venir aux mains pour l'empêcher de se glisser à l'intérieur quand j'ouvrais la porte. Ça m'amusait plus qu'autre chose à vrai dire, je savais que c'était plus un jeu pour lui et qu'à la minute où il sentirait que ça m'agaçait il arrêterait.

En revanche il y en avait une qui était énervée. La première fois qu'Edward m'avait amenée à la fac, nous étions tombés sur Lauren sur le parking. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés lorsqu'elle m'avait vu descendre de sa voiture et elle avait claqué sa portière si violemment que le miroir de son rétroviseur s'était détaché. Plus tard dans la journée, j'avais retrouvé dans mon casier un mot qui disait «Bella Swan, tu es inutile, tout le monde devrait te fuir comme la peste et si Edward Cullen reste avec toi c'est uniquement parce qu'il a pitié de toi». Puérile, vous avez dit puérile ? Edward avait failli s'étouffer de rire avec son yaourt quand je lui avais montré le mot. Il m'avait alors expliqué que Lauren était tout simplement jalouse parce qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée ensemble. Il m'avait conseillé de prendre ces attaques à la légère et de ne pas trop m'en soucier.

Je montais les escaliers de mon immeuble en me remémorant cet épisode quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Devant ma porte, sur le paillasson, se trouvait une enveloppe blanche. Je cru pendant une fraction de seconde que c'était un tour de Cruella avant de me souvenir qu'elle ignorait où j'habitais. A vrai dire, peu de gens connaissait mon adresse. Il n'y avait qu'Edward et... Jacob. Son père, avec qui j'avais gardé de bon contact, m'avait aidé pour mon déménagement. Je m'avançais d'un pas hésitant et ramassais la lettre. Il me suffit d'un seul coup d'œil pour reconnaître l'écriture. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il m'écrive alors que je commençais enfin à réellement l'oublier. J'ouvrais ma porte et je jetais de rage la lettre à travers la pièce. Elle atterrit dans la pile de cartons vides qui s'amoncelait contre le mur opposé. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça, j'avais prévu de me faire une soirée cinéma et rien ne pouvait me faire changer de plan. Je préparais rapidement mon dîner et mis en route mon lecteur DVD.

*******************************************

Un coup de sonnette me réveilla en sursaut. J'avais dû m'endormir devant la télé car je me trouvais sur le canapé et j'étais encore habillée. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être et qui pouvait bien sonner si tôt? Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte, je regardais à travers l'œil de bœuf avant d'ouvrir.

- Edward? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, quelle heure est-il?

- Je suis venu te chercher, comme d'habitude, me dit-il calmement.

- Quoi?! Répondis-je affolée. Oh mince, mince, mince! Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil, je suis complètement en retard. Et merde !

- Du calme Bella, reprit-il, le premier cours a été décalé. Pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état là.

Mon cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure mais il commençait à ralentir.

- On dirait qu'on est chanceuse aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il. Et que moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Comment ça? Demandais-je.

- Allons Bella, tu ne vas pas me laisser t'attendre dehors, avoue le, tu es obligée de me laisser entrer.

Mince. Il avait réussi son coup. Je le fis patienter dehors pendant que je m'empressais de recouvrir les murs inachevés de bâches. Tout en m'activant, une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour le cours alors que nous n'étions pas encore à la fac? Tout ça me semblait louche. Je le fis entrer en entamant l'interrogatoire.

- Edward?

- Hmm...

- Depuis quand tu possèdes des dons extralucides?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire?

- Comment t'as su pour le cours? Insistais-je, parce que, à moins que tu n'es été à la fac avant de venir ici, je ne vois pas comment tu as pu être au courant.

- Je l'ai su hier, dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? M'offusquais-je.

- Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas eu d'excuse pour entrer.

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire et ajouta:

- Je t'avais dit que j'étais coriace.

Après m'être défoulée sur lui en lui jetant tous les coussins qui me passaient sous la main je lui ordonnais de s'asseoir et de ne toucher à rien pendant que je me douchais. Il s'assit sur le canapé, fier de sa prouesse et amusé par ma réaction.

- Comment vas-tu faire pour savoir si je n'ai pas jeté un coup d'œil derrière ces bâches? Me demanda-t-il, l'air malicieux.

- Oh c'est relativement simple tu vois, il se trouve que je n'ai pas encore réinstallé ma porte de salle de bain et avec le miroir au dessus du lavabo j'ai une vue complète sur mon salon. Donc, si tu bouge ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, je m'en rendrais compte immédiatement.

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement et pendant que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain je l'entendis marmonner entre ses dents quelque chose comme «plus compliqué que ce que je pensais...». Je souris. Tel était pris qui croyait prendre...

Au moment où je sortais de la douche, je sentis une odeur merveilleusement bonne embaumer mon salon. Je m'habillais à la hâte et me ruais dans la cuisine. Edward était passé derrière les fourneaux et était en train de préparer quelques tranches de pain perdu.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? M'exclamais-je. Il ne fallait pas, honnêtement Edward je suis capable de me préparer à manger toute seule.

- On arrête de râler Madame «je-mange-n'importe-quoi-au-p'tit-déj'», j'en ai marre de te voir avaler à la va-vite tes vieilles tartines toutes miteuses. Au moins comme ça, elles ressemblent vraiment à quelque chose.

- Mais...protestais-je.

- On se tait et on mange pendant que c'est chaud, m'interrompit-il en me posant une assiette devant moi.

*******************************************

La journée touchait à sa fin et j'attendais mon bus. Edward avait reçu un coup de téléphone juste avant le dernier cours et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis. Il m'avait appelée pour m'expliquer qu'il avait du partir en quatrième vitesse car son père venait d'être hospitalisé suite à une mauvaise chute. Rien de grave apparemment, il avait voulu grimper dans un arbre pour épater la mère d'Edward mais avait juste oublié qu'il n'avait plus 20 ans et que les quelques kilos qu'il avait pris depuis pouvaient lui nuire. Toujours est-il qu'il devait passer la nuit en observation et qu'Edward était allé tenir compagnie à sa mère. Ses parents habitaient à quatre bonnes heures de route d'ici et dans la précipitation il avait oublié son ordinateur contenant le devoir que nous devions rendre le lendemain. Il m'avait demandé d'aller le récupérer chez lui car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer à temps pour le donner en main propre. Il avait déposé ses clés dans ma boîte aux lettres ainsi que son adresse et avait prévenu son colocataire de ma visite.

J'étais à présent dans le bus et mise à part l'odeur et la durée du trajet, il était plutôt intéressant de prendre les transports en commun. On pouvait voir toutes sortes d'individus issus de milieux complètement opposés se mêler le temps de quelques arrêts. Devant moi, une vieille dame et une jeune punk percée et tatouée discutaient de jardinage. À mon grand étonnement, c'était la jeune femme qui avait engagé la conversation en voyant les fleurs de sa voisine et elle lui demandait conseil concernant les pieds de géraniums qu'elle essayait d'entretenir dans son jardin. En un clin d'œil j'avais immortalisé ce moment avec mon appareil que j'avais sortis discrètement de mon sac. Je descendais au même arrêt que la vieille femme et lui proposais mon aide pour traverser. Celle-ci me regarda comme si j'avais voulu lui voler son sac et s'éloigna de moi à toute vitesse. _«On aura tout vu» _pensais-je_._

En rentrant chez moi, j'avais un message de mon garagiste sur mon répondeur. Ma voiture était prête et je pouvais venir la récupérer. On pouvait dire que le timing était parfait. J'avais beau avoir apprécié mon petit voyage en bus, je ne pensais pas être capable de me lever une demi-heure plus tôt demain matin pour arriver à l'heure en cours. Et puis je devais passer chez Edward aussi. Je regardais l'heure, il me restait tout juste 20 minutes avant la fermeture du garage. Heureusement pour moi il se trouvait à deux pâtés de maison de là où j'habitais. Je repartais aussitôt.

*******************************************

Je me trouvais à présent au pied de l'immeuble d'Edward que j'avais réussi à trouver non sans mal. Vu mes expériences passées en terme de lecture d'un plan ça aurait pu être pire, je ne m'étais trompée qu'une fois et je m'en étais rendue compte presque aussitôt. Le quartier était assez ancien, il était situé à l'entrée de la vieille ville. On avait divisé les grandes et vieilles bâtisses en appartements tout en gardant le caché des façades. Les rues étaient étroites et pavées et si il n'y avait eu que ma voiture de garée, on aurait pu se croire des siècles plus tôt. Des draps et des vêtements pendaient aux fenêtres et des gamins jouaient et riaient un peu plus loin. On pouvait distinguer de-ci de-là des enseignes discrètes de commerces de quartier et une odeur de pain chaud flottait dans l'air. De la musique s'élevait d'un des appartements à la fenêtre ouverte et on entendait au loin le brouhaha des voitures sur le boulevard en contrebas. À l'opposé, il y avait une petite place où des hommes s'empressaient de ranger les derniers étalages du marché de la journée. J'aurais pu rester là, appuyée sur ma voiture, un bon moment si on ne m'avait pas adressé la parole.

- C'est toi Bella? Me lança un garçon qui sortait de l'immeuble.

- Euh, oui. Répondis-je timidement.

- Salut, moi c'est Éric, dit-il en me tendant la main, je suis le colloc' d'Edward, je t'ai reconnu grâce à la voiture. Il n'avait pas menti, c'est vraiment une belle bête.

- Ah, euh, merci, bégayais-je en lui serrant la main.

- Je dois sortir là, mais fait comme chez toi, de toute façon tu as les clés. Fait juste attention en refermant la porte, parfois elle se bloque.

- Ok, merci de m'avoir prévenue.

- 'Y a pas de quoi! À la prochaine, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Leur palier se trouvait au dernier étage et j'avais pris l'ascenseur pour y arriver. Il était d'époque, comme toutes les parties communes d'ailleurs. Pour monter dans la cabine, il fallait d'abord ouvrir une porte en fer forgé puis faire coulisser une petite grille que l'on rabattait derrière soi. L'intérieur était en bois verni et le sol était recouvert d'un vieux tapis élimé. Le clavier était en bronze et à coté de chaque bouton d'ivoire était gravé en lettre romaines le numéro des étages. J'entrais maintenant dans l'appartement, j'étais curieuse de voir où Edward habitait. Il avait déjà mentionné sa collocation mais ne m'y avait jamais vraiment invité. Je compris pourquoi alors que je pénétrais dans un salon qui devait faire le double du mien. Vu la grandeur du logement ces deux là devaient sûrement payer une petite somme pour le louer. Leur vue était imprenable à travers les grandes vitres qui donnait sur une petite terrasse. Les meubles semblaient avoir été tout droit sortis d'un cabinet de design et même les objets les plus insignifiants avaient l'air d'avoir coûté une petite fortune. Ainsi donc Edward était issu d'une famille plutôt aisée. Ça ne me paraissait pas impossible, après tout, nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de nous raconter nos vies en détails. Et puis ce n'était pas étonnant de sa part qu'il n'ait rien dit à propos de sa situation sociale. C'était Edward, et Edward n'était pas du genre à étaler sa vie au public.

Je me dirigeais le long d'un couloir à la recherche de sa chambre et ouvrais la première porte que je rencontrais. La salle de bain, raté. Le deuxième essai fût le bon, enfin presque. Je me trouvais bien dans une chambre mais des affiches au goût douteux semblaient avoir remplacé la tapisserie originale, j'avais beau ne pas le connaître sur le bout des doigts, je savais qu'il n'appartenait pas à la catégorie de ceux qui aimaient s'endormir sous le regard figé de femmes dénudées. Il ne restait plus qu'une porte au bout du couloir, ce devait être la bonne.

Contrairement à celle d'Éric, la chambre d'Edward était assez sobre. Les murs étaient blancs et n'avait pour seul ornements qu'une série de photos en noir et blanc d'Eugène Atget, l'une des figures les plus emblématiques de la photographie française. La fenêtre située face à la porte laissait entrer dans la pièce de fins lambeaux de lumière qui avaient réussis à se frayer un passage en dépit du vis-à-vis. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meuble, juste le strict nécessaire, à savoir un lit, un bureau et une armoire. On dit souvent que pénétrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un, c'est entrer dans son monde. Certaines personnes auraient pu être déçues d'avoir si peu à se mettre sous la dent, déroutées par l'absence d'indices sur la personnalité d'Edward. Mais cela aurait voulu dire qu'elles n'avaient jamais discuté réellement avec lui. Et pour moi qui pouvais prétendre le connaître, j'arrivais mieux à le cerner après ces quelques minutes passées chez lui.

J'en étais là dans ma réflexion quand je me rappelais ce pour quoi j'étais là. Je m'installais au bureau et allumais son ordinateur. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir que le bureau de son PC était ordonné, chaque dossier étaient soigneusement classés par type et par ordre alphabétique. Je double-cliquais sur celui portant le nom _«Cours»_. J'avais parlé trop vite, une série de document texte, de fichier photos et de sous-dossier s'affichaient dans le désordre le plus total. Pour me faciliter la tâche, je changeais les options d'affichage afin de faire apparaître les documents en miniature. _« Bingo, j'te tiens! »_ m'exclamais-je mentalement alors que je venais de trouver le devoir. Je l'imprimais aussitôt. Seulement voila, l'imprimante d'Edward semblait dater du 19e siècle, la mise en mémoire du fichier était horriblement longue. En attendant, j'attrapais un post-it et un stylo pour griffonner un mot à l'attention d'Edward:

_**Edward, je t'en supplie, vie avec ton temps et achète toi une imprimante qui ne date pas du Jurassique. Profites-en aussi pour faire le ménage dans tes documents. Je t'assures, tu me remercieras un jour. **_

_**Bella.**_

J'allais fermer le dossier quand une image capta mon attention. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'une jeune femme à la beauté singulière qui servait de couverture à un dossier intitulé _« Tanya ». _Je dû faire appel à toute mon énergie pour empêcher la curiosité de prendre le dessus. Je cliquais rapidement sur la croix rouge et la fenêtre se ferma. Je récupérais le devoir maintenant imprimé et éteignais l'ordinateur. Je me hâtais de sortir de l'immeuble après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte de l'appartement et me précipitais dans ma voiture. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été une intruse prise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme par ma propre conscience. C'était une sensation étrange et nouvelle pour moi qui avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas m'occuper des affaires des autres. C'était comme si j'avais trahis l'accord tacite qu'Edward et moi avions passé quand nous avions décidé de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus que ce que l'un confiait à l'autre à son sujet.

*******************************************

Je dormis mal cette nuit là mais ce n'était pas à cause de mes habituels cauchemars. Je m'étais réveillée à plusieurs reprises avec un sentiment de malaise et je n'avais pu fermer l'œil définitivement que lorsque je m'étais résignée à laisser la lumière allumée. Le lendemain je n'avais pas entendu mon réveil et c'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais à présent en train de dépasser toutes les limitations de vitesse pour arriver à l'heure à la fac et rendre les devoirs à temps. Une fois arrivée sur le campus, je faisais le reste du chemin en courant et ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois devant la salle où j'avais cours. Je reprenais mon souffle tout en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. J'avais 20 min de retard et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'entrais où si j'attendais la fin du cours. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappais à la porte. J'entendis mon professeur s'interrompre et quelques secondes après il vint m'ouvrir la porte.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous? Me demanda-t-il.

- Euh, voila, bredouillais-je, je sais que je suis très en retard mais je me demandais si je pouvais quand même assister à la fin de votre cours.

- Eh bien Mademoiselle, je crois que la réponse à votre question est non et sachez le pour la prochaine fois, je n'accepte aucun retardataire.

- Ah, très bien, réussis-je à articuler malgré le profond sentiment de honte qui s'emparait de moi, excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé Monsieur.

J'allais partir quand celui-ci m'interpella.

- Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose Mademoiselle?

- Pardon? Répondis-je, surprise.

- J'avais demandé à votre classe de me rendre un devoir, reprit-il, à moins que vous ne l'ayez oublié comme votre tête apparemment.

- Oh oui, pardon, tenez, lui dis-je en lui tendant les devoirs, j'ai aussi celui d'un autre élève qui n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui.

- Très bien, très bien, répondit-il, tâchez de rattraper le cours vous et votre camarade, il y aura sûrement une interrogation la semaine prochaine.

Il referma la porte sous mon nez et me laissa toute seule, les bras ballants au milieu du couloir désert. Je repartis vers ma voiture, j'avais réussi à rater ma seule heure de cours de la journée et mon professeur me prenait pour la reine des idiotes. _«Beau palmarès, Bella»._

Sur le chemin du retour je fis un détour. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite chez moi et je voulais visiter les environs. Je passais devant un ancien restaurant en reconstruction dont on avait mis sur le trottoir une partie du mobilier. Je me garais pour aller voir de plus près les différents meubles. Parmi eux, j'avais repéré une table basse en bois recouverte par une plaque de bronze en fer forgé. Il y avait aussi quatre petites lampes assorties. Après avoir parlé au propriétaire, celui-ci m'invita à prendre ce que je voulais puisqu'il allait tout jeter. Il m'aida à charger ma voiture et proposa même qu'un de ses fils m'accompagne pour m'aider à les transporter chez moi. Une fois les meubles montés et le garçon remercié, j'ôtais toutes les bâches de mes mûrs, j'allais terminer mon appartement aujourd'hui.


	4. Chapter 4

Enfin! Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce 4eme chapitre, ça devient un peu compliqué de concilier l'écriture avec les cours, les révisions et tout ce qu'il y a à côté. Mais je m'accroche! En revanche je ne peux pas vous garantir que je publierai plus régulièrement et plus rapidement les prochains chapitres. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait languir,

bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4

**Confessions**

* * *

17h30.

Je venais tout juste de terminer l'aménagement de mon salon. J'avais passé l'après-midi à finir les peintures, faire des pochoirs, coudre des rideaux, monter des étagères, ranger mes cartons et installer le tissu sensé recouvrir mes sièges et mon canapé. Couverte de sueur, de peinture et de lambeaux de bois, je me tenais au milieu de la pièce et j'admirais mon oeuvre. La douce lumière d'un coucher de soleil d'automne faisait scintiller les parties des murs qui n'étaient pas tout à fait sèches. J'étais dos à la salle de bain et j'admirais le mur d'en face. C'était de loin celui dont j'étais le plus fière. J'avais réussis à reproduire en grand le visage d'une femme indienne que j'avais pris en photo lors d'un voyage à l'aide d'une simple éponge et de trois couleurs. Le reste des murs était peint dans des couleurs chaudes et j'y avais ajouté par ci par là des frises et des pochoirs. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de retoucher beaucoup à ma cuisine, je m'étais contenté de repeindre les carrelages de toutes les couleurs et j'avais fait de même avec ceux de la salle de bain.

Après avoir pris une douche, je m'asseyais dans mon canapé, une bière à la main comme récompense pour le travail accompli. Je sortis du tiroir de la table basse un paquet de cigarettes. Je ne fumais pas en général, mais j'aimais bien en allumer une pour me détendre après une journée éprouvante. L'allumette craqua et je pris une bouffée. La fumée que je recrachais formait de gros volutes qui dansaient dans la lumière au dessus des abats-jours de mes nouvelles lampes de chevet. Je restais ainsi assise tout en sirotant ma bière jusqu'à ce que j'eus finis ma cigarette. Je pris alors mon téléphone et appelais Edward.

- Allô ? Demanda-t-il

- Salut c'est Bella. Ton père va mieux ?

- Oh Bella, salut, répondit-il, oui, oui beaucoup mieux, ils l'ont laissé sortir ce midi, merci de demander. Je suis sur la route, j'arrive d'ici une demi-heure. Ça été pour le devoir ?

- Nikel, j'ai trouvé facilement, dis-je. Dis moi, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Non, rien de spécial, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Figures toi que je viens de terminer mon appartement, ça te dirait une petite pendaison de crémaillère ? Lui proposais-je.

- Évidemment ! S'exclama-t-il. J'attends ça depuis un moment ! À quelle heure veux tu que je vienne ?

- 19h30 ce serait parfait, je m'occupe du repas, tu n'auras qu'à t'occuper des boissons.

- Pas de problème, je dois juste passer chez moi, Éric attend avec impatience le reste de ragoût que ma mère lui a mis de côté et si je ne lui amène pas directement, j'ai bien peur que notre collocation en souffre.

Je me mis aux fourneaux directement après avoir raccroché. J'avais tous les ingrédients pour faire des Bujitos et je possédais la meilleure recette de chili con carne au monde. Je mis un CD des Black Angels dans ma stéréo et m'attelais à la tâche. Depuis que j'étais arrivée, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de faire la fête et j'avais passé mes soirées à lire, dessiner, développer mes photos ou regarder la télé. J'accueillais ce changement avec joie, de plus, nous n'avions pas cours le lendemain alors «modération» ne faisait pas partie des mots d'ordre de la soirée. Une fois terminé, je mis à mijoter le plat et m'affairais à disposer les verres et les amuses gueules sur la table du salon. Je levais les yeux vers la grosse pendule industriel que j'avais récupéré dans une braderie, 19h20. Ça me laissait tout juste le temps de me changer car, bien sûr, j'avais mis autant de sauce sur mes vêtements que dans mon plat.

La sonnette retenti dans l'appartement. Edward m'attendait derrière la porte et il avait l'air tout aussi impatient que moi. Au moment où je lui ouvris, il brandit de derrière son dos un énorme pack de bière.

- Tout ça ?! M'écriais-je. Mais t'es fou, on est qu'à deux et j'ai déjà prévu du vin pour aller avec le repas !

Il se mit à rire et répondit.

- Oui mais demain on a pas cours donc la soirée va être longue, surtout qu'Éric m'a dit qu'il y avait des soirées de prévues un peu partout dans les dortoirs universitaires !

- Hmm, longue soirée en perspective, en effet, approuvais-je. Allez entre, le suspens à assez duré.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Edward s'était rué à l'intérieur comme si il avait le feu aux fesses. Je le suivis et failli lui rentrer dedans. Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin, bouche bée.

- C'est... c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? Demanda-t-il comme si il n'en revenait pas.

- Euh, oui, c'est moi, hésitais-je, sa réaction me mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien, il va me falloir plus d'une bière avant que je m'y habitue, plaisanta-t-il. Sérieusement Bella, je trouve ça super et j'avoue que même si je préfère la sobriété, je ne suis pas contre l'idée que tu viennes chez moi redonner un peu de vie à l'appartement !

- Contente que ça te plaise.

* * *

Il devait être 22h30 et nous venions de commencer à manger. En début de soirée Edward avait proposé un jeu pour mieux se connaître, il fallait raconter une de nos expériences et si l'autre avait déjà connu quelque chose de similaire il devait boire. Au fur et à mesures des confidences et des gorgées avalées, il réinventait les règles, ce qui eu pour effet de nous faire boire encore plus et nous n'étions plus du tout dans notre état normal. Edward s'était mis à chanter à tue tête sur une de ses chansons préférées et j'avais du mal à aligner les mots correctement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il chantait très faux. Je devais en être à peu près à mon sixième aller-retour aux toilettes et à mon dixième fou rire de la soirée. Edward avait même dû me venir en aide pour transporter les plats sur la table mais nous nous étions vite rendu compte que pour notre sécurité, il était plus judicieux de manger dans la cuisine.

- Hmm, Bella, s'extasia Edward, tu cuisines vraiment bien, et ce vin! Merveilleux.

- Merci, mais vas y mollo, lui conseillais-je en rigolant, ou sinon je vais devoir te traîner jusqu'au campus.

- Oh oh, ne me tente pas... plaisanta-t-il.

Après manger, Edward reçu un coup de fil d'Éric, il était déjà sur place est apparemment lui aussi avait bien bu. Il nous suppliait de venir le rejoindre car il avait rencontré une fille extraordinaire et que tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Quand il eu raccroché, je questionnais Edward. J'avais cru comprendre qu'Éric était un tombeur et plutôt du genre à ramener assez facilement des filles chez lui. Il m'expliqua que lui aussi était étonné et qu'il se demandait si son colocataire n'était pas enfin tombé amoureux. Nous décidâmes d'aller le rejoindre et comme ni lui, ni moi ne pouvions prendre le volant nous y allâmes à pied. Edward avait pris le vin et le reste des bières, et il en restait un paquet, sous prétexte que ma cuisine l'avait rendu complètement sobre. Il était agréable de marcher, la nuit était plutôt chaude et une odeur de feuilles mortes flottait dans l'air. Je ne saurais dire si c'était le vin ou le fait qu'on soit dans l'obscurité qui me poussa à lui poser la question.

- Qui est Tanya ?

Même dans le noir je pouvais deviner son expression.

- Oh... Edward, je suis désolée, excuse moi, vraiment, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- Comment tu es au courant ? C'est Éric qui... demanda-t-il froidement.

- NON, non, l'interrompais-je, c'est moi, quand j'ai récupéré ton devoir sur ton ordinateur, je suis tombée sur son dossier par hasard. Je suis désolée, mais je t'assure, j'ai tout éteint tout de suite après.

Il y eut un silence qui sembla durer des heures. Pour la première fois avec lui, je me senti gênée. Puis sa voix s'éleva dans la pénombre.

- C'est une fille que j'ai aimée, il y a longtemps, mais elle est partie.

- Edward... T'es pas obligé...

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai envie de t'en parler. C'était ma voisine quand j'habitais chez mes parents. Elle était géniale mais un peu trop influençable. Elle s'est mise à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes et puis elle m'a laissé. J'ai eu et j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre et à l'oublier.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors je lui tendis la bouteille de vin. Il prit deux longues gorgées et je le vis sourire en me rendant la bouteille alors que l'on passait sous un lampadaire.

- Dépêche toi petite fouineuse, Éric va s'impatienter.

- Edward...

- C'est bon Bella, je plaisantais. Allez, on est presque arrivé.

Et il avait raison, on entendait déjà la musique et le brouhaha d'une fête s'amplifier à mesure que l'on se rapprochait des bâtiments. Je n'avais jamais participé à ce genre de soirée pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais toujours eu du mal à me lier aux autres personnes. Au lycée, je faisais partie de ceux qui restait dans leur coin, trop intimider pour aller vers les autres et trop soucieuse de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Il faut dire aussi que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'appartenir à un groupe si les gens qui le composaient n'étaient pas intéressants, je trouvais ça hypocrite et je détestais l'hypocrisie. Ce soir était donc pour ainsi dire mon «baptême» social. Je pris une grosse gorgée de vin pour me donner du courage et me réchauffer le coeur et accélérais le pas. À peine arrivés à l'entrée du bâtiments le plus proche, nous vîmes Éric se ruer vers nous.

- Enfin, vous êtes là ! S'écria-t-il. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je crois qu'elle me prend pour un fou !

- Salut Éric, répondit Edward, tu te souviens de Bella ?

- Oui, oui, la fille à la voiture de rêves !

Il se tourna vers moi et reprit.

- C'est bien que tu sois là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, après tout, tu es une fille. Alors voila, elle s'appelle Angela, elle est magnifique...

- Hey! s'exclama Edward, laisse la respirer, on vient juste d'arriver !

- Ah, euh, oui, pardon... bredouilla-t-il.

- Tiens, dit Edward en lui tendant une bière, explique nous tout avant qu'on entre, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Nous nous assîmes sur un banc non loin de là tandis qu'Éric nous expliquait son problème. Apparemment Angela assistait à un des ses cours et c'est comme ça qu'il était tombé sous son charme. Il nous raconta à quel point elle était intelligente est amusante et comment il avait essayé d'attirer son attention par tous les moyens possibles jusqu'à ce qu'il mette involontairement le feu à sa chemise en voulant lui montrer un tour de magie.

- Après ça, elle doit sûrement penser que je suis un débile profond. Soupira-t-il.

- Dis moi Éric, les filles avec qui tu es sorti, elle n'était pas un peu superficielles par hasard ? Demandais-je.

- Non, répondit il.

- Hum hum, toussota Edward.

- Bon ça va, j'avoue qu'elles étaient, comment dire... Limitées ?

- C'est tout à fait ça, approuva Edward.

- Dans ce cas, repris-je, je suis désolée de te dire ça mais tu va devoir te débrouiller tout seul et ça ne sera pas facile. Si comme je le pense, tu n'as pas de véritable expérience en amour, et là je parle de sentiments, pas de sexe, ajoutais-je alors qu'il allait protester, la seule chose que l'on puisse faire c'est te donner les conseils bateaux, du genre: reste toi même, n'essaye pas de l'impressionner à tout bout de champ, etc.

- Ou alors... commença-t-il en me regardant bizarrement.

- Ou alors quoi ? Répondis-je.

- Ou alors je te la présente et vous devenez amies, comme ça tu pourras lui dire à quel point je suis quelqu'un de bien !

- Écoute Éric, je vois mal comment je pourrais faire ça, c'est vrai, la seule chose que je sais sur toi c'est que les murs de ta chambre sont recouverts de posters érotiques !

Edward explosa de rire et Éric resta bouche bée.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir démasquer, mais quand je suis venu chez vous Edward ne m'avait pas dit où était sa chambre, j'ai du chercher...

Edward rigolait à gorge déployée et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

- Bon ça va vous deux, j'aurais jamais dû vous en parler. Répondit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

- Oh aller Éric, c'est bon, pour me faire pardonner je glisserais quelques mots sympa sur toi à Angela. Cédais-je.

Il me sauta au coup et m'embrassa sur les deux joues en me remerciant, je me trouvais à l'extrémité du banc et sa réaction me surprit tellement que je perdis l'équilibre et m'étalais à terre. Edward rigola de plus belle alors qu'Éric me relevait et se confondait en excuses. Après ça, nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la fête où se trouvait Angela. Nous allions entrer quand trois garçons cagoulés et complètement nus sortirent et passèrent devant nous en hurlant et en rigolant. Edward se tourna vers Éric.

- Je croyais que c'était une soirée, pas une beuverie, lui dit-il.

- Ça l'était encore quand je suis parti vous rejoindre, ils ont dû se faire ravitaillé en alcool entre temps.

Je commençais sérieusement à appréhender la chose et à me demander si je n'allais pas faire demi tour et rentrer. Edward vit mon hésitation et me prit par la main pour m'entraîner dans l'arène. Je fus un peu désorienté par le volume de la musique et par le nombre de personnes présentes. Nous nous trouvions dans un appartement aussi grand que celui d'Edward et Éric si ce n'était même plus.

- Bon sang ! M'exclamais-je, Mais où on est ici ?!

- Tu es chez l'un des étudiants les plus riches de l'université, cria Éric pour se faire entendre par dessus la musique, il s'appelle Mike Newton et comme son père est l'un des principaux donateurs, le doyen lui a accordé le droit de loger dans les appartements réservés aux professeurs. Tiens, le voila.

Un garçon s'avançait vers nous pour nous accueillir, il était assez grand, les cheveux châtains et vu la beauté de son visage, je n'étais pas étonnée de voir quelques filles se retourner sur son passage.

- Salut Éric, lança-t-il, je vois que tu as ramené du monde.

- Oui, répondit-il, voici Edward que tu connais sûrement et Bella, une petite nouvelle.

Il nous serra la main et s'attarda plus longtemps sur la mienne, il se pencha alors pour me faire un baise main et me regarda droit dans les yeux en me disant:

- Enchanté Bella, je m'appelle Mike, fais comme chez toi.

Il s'éloigna en me jetant un autre regard appuyé par dessus son épaule, un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui là ? Questionnais-je alors Edward et Éric.

Il se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Quoi ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Eh bien, répondis Edward, je crois que le jeune Mike a fait une agréable rencontre ce soir et que, grâce à toi, nous risquons d'être invités plus souvent ici.

Ils éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent l'expression de mon visage. Mince, comment pouvais-je être aussi aveugle, aussi idiote pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'un garçon s'intéressait à moi alors que ça avait l'air si évident aux yeux de tous. Une silhouette que je connaissais bien apparu alors dans mon champ de vision.

- Tiens ! Tu es venu ! S'écria Cruella en se jetant à moitié au coup d'Edward.

Lorsqu'elle m'aperçus derrière lui avec Éric, son visage changea d'expression.

- Il y a de l'ambiance, non ? Reprit-elle. Par contre je dois dire qu'ils laissent vraiment entrer n'importe _qui_ ici. Tu veux un verre ?

J'arrachais littéralement la bière d'Éric de ses mains et la vidais à moitié.

- He! Protesta-t-il. Oh non ! La voila, rend moi, ça vite !

Il me repris la bière et la vida d'un trait.

- Ok, ajouta-t-il, c'est parti. Reste dans le coin Bella, au cas où.

- Courage, lui soufflais-je alors qu'il avançait vers elle.

Et voila. Je me retrouvais toute seule comme une imbécile. Lauren s'en réjouissait et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Edward d'un centimètre. Je ne supportais plus de rester là et de la voir minauder comme ça, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air et j'avais repéré un balcon. Je m'éclipsais discrètement et me faufilais entre les gens jusqu'à ce que je sois enfin dehors. Une petite brise chatouillait mon visage. J'avais fermé la porte derrière moi pour étouffer le bruit de l'intérieur. Mes oreilles s'étaient mises à bourdonner et je commençais à ressentir les vertiges de l'alcool. Je m'assis à terre et laissais pendre mes jambes à travers les barreaux de la rambarde. J'appuyais ma tête contre celle-ci. La fraîcheur du métal atténua la chaleur de mon front. Deux grosses larmes perlèrent alors aux coins de mes yeux. Bon Dieu, depuis combien de temps m'étais-je retenu de pleurer ? Ça aurait pu être des années. Mais ce soir avec l'alcool, je me sentais fatiguée. Je n'arrivais pas à les combattre alors je décidais de tout lâcher. J'éclatais en sanglots pour de bon. Plus je pleuré et plus je me sentais mieux mais je m'étais tellement forcée à ne pas craquer que les pleurs ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- Bella?

Je sursautais à l'appel de mon nom et me retournais. Edward se tenait devant la porte, visiblement inquiet. Je me relevais et essuyais rapidement mes larmes.

- Viens, on retourne à la fête, dis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

J'avais la main sur la poignée quand je senti sa main agripper mon bras. Il me fit me retournais vers lui et me souleva le menton de sa main encore libre pour me forcer à le regarder. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau. Toujours sans rien dire, il se pencha lentement vers moi et déposa tendrement un baiser sur mon front puis me prit dans ses bras.


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoila! Encore une fois toutes mes excuses pour le retard pris dans les publications, je sais que, pour certaines, le temps commençait à se faire long. Comme (petite) compensation, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, j'ai tout particulièrement aimé écrire la fin. Mais chut! Je ne vous en dit pas plus!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 5

**Gueule de bois et plus si affinités**

**

* * *

**

Je sentais que si j'ouvrais les yeux, ma tête déjà bourdonnante allait exploser. Je pouvais deviner à travers mes paupières closes que j'avais oublié de fermer les volets de ma chambre en rentrant et qu'elle était à présent inondée d'une lumière blanche et vive. Il me fallut un temps de préparation physique et psychologique avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux lentement, très lentement. J'étais allongée sur le côté, le corps tourné vers le bord de mon lit, dos à la fenêtre. Je balayais du regard la petite partie de la pièce que j'étais capable de voir afin de m'habituer à la clarté du jour. Mon regard se fixa au sol. Un tas d'habits roulé en boule gisait à terre, juste sous mes yeux, et au premier coup d'oeil je pouvais dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas des miens. Au même moment je réalisais que le poids que je sentais sur ma taille n'avait rien à voir avec la pression familière de ma couette et que les chaussures posées à côté du tas de vêtements étaient celles d'Edward.

_«Oh mon Dieu, non, pas ça, je vous en pris faites que ce ne soit pas ça!»_. Je n'osais pas me retourner de peur que la vision d'Edward étendu à côté de moi ne confirme mes doutes. Je soulevais doucement la couette à l'endroit où elle recouvrait mon corps et glissais un regard terrifié en dessous. _«Ouf!», _mes vêtements étaient encore là et mon soutien gorge aussi. Lentement, je pris le poignet d'Edward entre mes mains et ôtais son bras de ma taille pour pouvoir sortir du lit. Je m'examinais alors à la recherche de toute trace de jean ou de tee-shirt déboutonné. Rien à signaler mis à part les immenses traces de boue sur mon pantalon. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que je sois dans cet état là? Je sortis discrètement et non sans mal de la chambre. J'avais du mal à garder mon équilibre et je sentais encore les effets que l'alcool avait eu sur mon corps.

J'entrais dans mon salon et stoppais net, sidérée. Il était sans dessus dessous, le canapé était à la renverse, une partie du sol était jonchée de cadavres de bières et il y avait des cacahuètes un peu partout. Incapable de me souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici, je restais là à contempler le désordre. Après quelques secondes et un doliprane, je pris mon courage à deux mains ainsi qu'un sac poubelle et me mis au travail. Il ne me restait plus qu'à remettre les meubles en place et à passer l'aspirateur quand j'entendis Edward m'appeler. Quand j'entrais dans la chambre je découvris un Edward en caleçon qui tenait dans ses mains ses vêtements d'un air perplexe.

- Euh, Bella, hésita-t-il, tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé à mes vêtements?

Il était difficile pour moi de me concentrer sur la question qu'il venait de poser. Il se tenait devant moi et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder son corps. Sa peau était lisse et chaque muscle était parfaitement dessiné. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu de musculature aussi fine et belle. Je détachais enfin mes yeux de son corps pour les plonger dans les siens et répondis.

- Je me suis posée exactement la même question, dis-je en lui montrant mon pantalon, jette un oeil dans le tiroir en bas de mon armoire, il y a des vêtements pour homme, sers toi.

Je sortais de la chambre, aucune fille normalement constituée n'aurait pu rester indifférente à la vision d'une plastique aussi parfaite, j'avais le coeur qui battait la chamade. Puis il s'arrêta net. Le tiroir du bas... J'avais pris l'habitude d'y ranger mes vieux sous-vêtements...

- Edward, attends! M'écriais-je en faisant demi tour et en déboulant dans ma chambre.

Trop tard, Edward était accroupi devant le tiroir ouvert et il tenait dans sa main une de mes culottes les plus affreuses.

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air à moitié gêné et à moitié amusé.

- Oh oh! Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait ce genre de modèle pour les hommes, en tout cas, celui à qui ça appartenait avait des goûts étranges!

Je me précipitais sur l'objet honteux pour lui arracher des mains et lui assenais un coup sur la tête avec pour faire disparaître son sourire narquois.

- Arrêtes de rigoler, j'ai pas mis ça depuis longtemps, me défendais-je.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je la trouve super sexy, continua-t-il sur sa lancé, d'ailleurs, je pense que ça irait super bien avec ce magnifique soutien-gorge Snoopy, termina-t-il en agitant le deuxième sous-vêtements sous mon nez.

Il était toujours accroupi, aussi le poussais-je pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et dégager l'accès à l'armoire. Je pris le tiroir entier avec moi et sortis de la chambre.

Toujours hilare, Edward s'écria:

- Où tu vas comme ça, je commençais à m'amuser!

- Je vais brûler tout ça! Criais-je du salon.

- Et mes vêtements alors? Répondit-il.

- Ah ça, t'avais qu'à y penser avant de te moquer!

Il me rejoint dans le salon.

- Waouh! S'exclama-t-il. Je me doutais qu'il y aurait du rangement à faire mais pas à ce point là! Tu veux de l'aide?

- Tu n'as qu'à préparer le petit déj' pendant que je donne un coup d'aspirateur, ensuite tu pourras me rafraîchir le mémoire en me racontant ce qui s'est passé ici hier soir.

- À vos ordres mon commandant. Puis-je? Répondit-il en montrant la stéréo.

- Bien sur, vas y, le priais-je, les CD sont sur l'étagère là-bas, sinon il y a la platine de ce côté ci, les vinyles sont dans la caisse à côté.

Après sa brève inspection de ma collection, les premiers accords de _Shadowplay_ des Joy Division retentirent dans la pièce et couvrirent le ronronnement sourd de l'aspirateur.

Une fois notre petit déjeuner englouti, le téléphone d'Edward se mit à vibrer. Il quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes après.

- C'était Eric, dit-il

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demandais-je en voyant son air perplexe.

- Et bien, apparemment lui non plus ne se souvient pas très bien de sa soirée. Il s'est réveillé dans sa voiture en plein milieu des bois et complètement nu.

Je faillis recracher mon jus d'orange.

- Tu rigoles?

- Non, et c'est pas tout, sa batterie est morte, il ne peut plus démarrer. Ajouta-t'il.

Nous restâmes là à nous regarder quelques secondes puis nous explosâmes de rire. Edward parvint à articuler:

- Je lui ai dit qu'on viendrait le chercher, j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas manquer ça.

Et nous repartîmes de plus belle.

- Je vais lui préparer des vêtements, réussis-je à dire entre deux éclats de rire, tu peux prendre une douche en attendant si tu veux.

- Bonne idée, répondit-il.

- Les serviettes sont dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Indiquais-je en retournant dans ma chambre.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées quand un bruit sourd suivi d'un cris éclata dans l'appartement. Alarmée, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain. Sur le sol et sous mes yeux, Edward gisait dans le plus simple appareil. Troublée encore une fois par la vision de son corps, je repris rapidement mes esprits et me retournais tout en demandant:

- Ça va? Rien de cassé?

- Euh, je ne pense pas. Il était visiblement gêné de s'être retrouvé nu devant moi.

- Excuse moi d'être entrée comme ça, j'ai eu peur et...

- Nan, t'inquiètes pas ça va, j'ai juste glissé en voulant attraper la serviette.

- Ok, euh, je pense que je vais te laisser t'habiller. Balbutiais-je

Je l'entendis se relever et je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un oeil derrière moi en quittant la pièce. _«Oh ces fesses!» _pensais-je en m'éloignant, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

La mission sauvetage d'Eric était accomplie. Non seulement il avait fallu recharger sa voiture mais, en plus, nous avions dû la pousser car elle était embourbée. Eric avait insisté pour que je reste manger chez eux pour me remercier. Nous étions à présent à table à essayer de se remémorer notre soirée précédente.

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas? Sérieusement?! S'exclama Eric.

Edward et moi hochâmes de la tête.

- Vraiment pas. Répondit Edward.

- Il faut dire, vous aviez l'air bien amochés aussi.

- N'importe quoi, m'indignais-je.

- Tu m'excusera Bella mais si danser sur une table en massacrant «Girls just wanna have fun» c'est pas être amoché...

- Pardon?! M'exclamais-je en interrompant Eric.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai l'image de Bella se servant d'une bouteille de gin en guise de micro qui me revient, plaisanta Edward.

- Tu m'étonnes que tu t'en rappelles, tu faisais les choeurs en dansant à côté d'elle! Enchaîna Eric.

La bouche d'Edward s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne sorte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Tiens! Ça t'apprendra à te moquer, lui lançais-je

- On était vraiment si pitoyable que ça? Demanda Edward.

- Ça dépend, tu parles d'avant ou après que vous vous soyez jetés dans la foule façon rock'n'roll?

J'aurais dû être gênée, mais plus Éric nous racontait nos frasques, plus je riais à gorge déployée. Il nous avoua qu'après le départ d'Angela, il s'était senti tellement mal de ne pas avoir réussi à lui demander son numéro qu'il avait bu tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour oublier et que c'était à partir de ce moment là qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Au final, aucun de nous n'était capable de se rappeler pourquoi nous étions recouvert de boue ni comment Éric s'était retrouvé dans les bois. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la pendule et décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je me levais alors pour prendre congé d'Edward et d'Éric mais je chancelais au premier pas. _« à noter: boire du vin, même en faible quantité, un lendemain de soirée n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire » _pensais-je.

- Euh, Bella, commença Edward, je ne crois pas que tu sois en état de conduire. Tu ferais mieux de passer la nuit ici.

- Il a raison, dit Éric, si tu veux tu prends ma chambre, je dormirais dans le canapé.

- Je veux bien rester, répondis-je, mais sans vouloir te vexer Éric, ça ne m'enchante pas trop de m'endormir entourée de pin-up au regard coquin.

- Ah... C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Avoua-t-il.

- T'inquiètes pas, je prendrai le canapé.

- Pas question, tu dormiras dans ma chambre. M'ordonna presque Edward.

- Non, non, le canapé ça me va, je t'assur...

- N'y compte même pas, rétorqua-t-il.

Résignée, je le suivais dans sa chambre. Il me donna des coussins supplémentaires ainsi qu'une couette au cas où j'ai froid. Je dû presque en venir au mains pour l'empêcher d'aller me chercher un traversin.

- C'est bon, ça suffira comme ça Edward, si tu continues comme ça je n'aurais bientôt plus de place pour dormir.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en me lançant un regard d'excuses.

- Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit, dit-il, je te déposerais chez toi demain matin avant les cours pour que tu prennes tes affaires.

- Merci, à demain.

- Oh, eh Bella, reprit-il avant de fermer la porte, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas, je serais dans le salon.

- Ok, bonne nuit.

Je m'allongeais et examinais la chambre. La lumière de la lune passait à travers les rideaux clairs des fenêtres, habillant la pièce d'un voile bleu pale. Les minutes passaient et le sommeil ne venait pas. À la place, je sentais l'angoisse monter sans savoir pourquoi. J'avais toujours eu un peu de mal à dormir chez les autres mais ça passait généralement au bout d'un moment. Je finis tout de même par m'endormir. Je refaisais le même cauchemar que la dernière fois, sauf que ce n'était plus Lauren qui tenait la batte de base-ball, mais Jacob lui même. Je savais comment ça allait se finir, il allait me frapper avec et je ne voulais pas voir ce moment arriver.

- Bella? BELLA!

Je me réveillais en sursaut, tremblante et trempée. La porte de la chambre était ouverte et Edward se tenait à côté de moi.

- J'allais aux toilettes quand je t'ai entendu crier. Est-ce que ça va?

Encore étourdie, je regardais Edward sans parvenir à parler, je suffoquais et deux larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

- Je... je sais pas... je...

Et puis je fondis en larme. Edward me prit dans ses bras et essaya de me consoler comme il pouvait.

- Écoute, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas et je ne pense pas que tu ais envie d'en parler maintenant, mais je suis là d'accord?

Je hochais la tête sans le regarder.

- Tu veux que je reste?

Je répondais de la même manière en m'agrippant un peu plus à lui. Il se glissa sous le drap et me berça en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

* * *

Le réveil avait été difficile, j'avais évité de parler de l'incident de la veille avec Edward et je sentais son regard inquiet se poser sur moi tandis qu'il me ramenait chez moi. Je l'ignorais comme je pouvais en regardant d'un air absent par la fenêtre. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée de mon immeuble. Edward attrapa mon bras juste avant que je ne sortes.

- Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais si tu continues à te comporter comme un zombie je vais devoir me mêler de tes affaires.

- Ça va, je t'assure, mentis-je en essayant de me dégager de son étreinte.

Il me regarda l'air de dire «c'est vrai ce mensonge?».

- Bon c'est vrai qu'en ce moment il y a pas mal de choses qui me préoccupent, mais c'est pas très important.

- Tu veux en parler? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour l'instant je ne sais pas vraiment ce dont j'ai envie, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'on va arriver en retard si tu continues à m'empêcher de sortir. Lui dis-je gentiment.

- Très bien. Dit-il en lâchant mon bras.

Je me dépêchais de monter jusqu'à mon appartement tandis qu'Edward m'attendait en bas, le moteur allumé. Je détestais agir comme ça avec lui mais c'était plus fort que moi. Des bribes de la soirée m'était revenues pendant la nuit. Je m'étais revue dans ses bras et quand je m'étais réveillée et que je l'avais vu étendu à mes côtés je m'étais sentie plus gênée que jamais. Cette gêne n'avait rien à voir avec celle que j'avais éprouvé la veille en me réveillant également avec lui, elle était plus marquée et plus profonde. Peut-être plus incohérente aussi dans le sens où je me battais avec moi même pour ne pas la ressentir. J'avais tellement peur que quelque chose se soit brisé entre nous. Ça bouillonnait dans ma tête et je ne voyais qu'une seule chose pour réussir à me calmer et à évacuer toutes ces pensées: une douche bien chaude.

J'étais restée un moment sous l'eau et en sortant de ma douche je me sentais plus détendue et plus apaisée. J'avais aussi les idées plus claires, j'avais décidé de prendre sur moi, après tout si Edward ne changeait pas d'attitude envers moi je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Je prenais donc mes affaires quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je l'ignorais pour laisser mon répondeur prendre le message et sortais de mon appartement. Edward était toujours là à m'attendre dans sa voiture. Je pouvais entendre en sourdine la musique qu'il écoutait et le voir battre le rythme de ses doigt sur son volant tout en chantant en playback. Je restais là à l'observer à travers la porte de mon immeuble. Je n'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent les nuances de couleurs de ses cheveux à la lumière, ni à quel point sa peau semblait réfléchir celle-ci. Je comprenais mieux le comportement de Lauren envers moi. Il était très séduisant et je concevais maintenant que les filles qui tombaient amoureuses de lui pouvaient être prêtes à tout et agir comme de vraies garces par jalousie. Comme si il avait senti mon regard sur lui, il tourna la tête vers moi et souri. Je retrouvais sur son visage l'expression rassurante des premiers jours où nous nous étions connus, celle qui m'avait mis en confiance depuis le début. Non, rien n'avait changé.

Nous arrivâmes pile à l'heure pour notre premier cours. En rentrant dans la classe, j'examinais attentivement l'expression des filles à la vue d'Edward. Il y avait celles qui lui jetaient un bref coup d'oeil avant de baisser la tête, rougissantes. D'autres le regardaient l'air ahuri, la bouche ouverte et les yeux pleins d'admiration. Et il y avait celles dont le regard insistant semblait s'enflammer de désir. _«Dingue». _Au moment où il me laissait passer devant lui, toutes leurs expressions changèrent en même temps, on pouvait maintenant lire sur leur visage le désespoir, l'envie et l'amertume. Je n'en revenais pas, à part quelques unes que je savais lesbiennes ou en couple, elles avaient toutes eu les yeux rivés sur lui. Quant à Lauren n'en parlons pas.

Le phénomène se répéta tout au long de la journée, à la cafétéria, à la bibliothèque, au bureau administratif, exactement les mêmes expressions. Et ce qui était valable pour les étudiantes l'était aussi pour les dames de l'accueil. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film de soap-opera où l'action centrale se déroulait principalement autour d'Edward et, bien entendu, je n'avais pas le rôle de la gentille fille que tout le monde appréciait. Edward semblait avoir remarqué mon air pensif, il aborda le sujet pendant l'heure du déjeuner.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te contrarie Bella?

- Hein? Demandais-je, sortant de mes réflexions.

- Tu es restée silencieuse presque toute la matinée.

- Oh, ça, t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai juste plein de choses en tête et j'ai du mal à faire abstratction.

- Écoute, commença-t-il, si c'est à propos de l'autre soir, je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a aucun problème...

- Oh non, l'interrompais-je, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir.

- Alors qu'est ce que c'est?

Son visage était confus, j'hésitais avant de lui répondre.

- Je pense avoir trouvé mon sujet pour l'étude comportementale.

- Continue.

- Tu ne t'es jamais senti dévisagé Edward?

- Euh, je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que depuis ce matin, dans chaque pièce où tu rentre, tout les visages, je veux dire les visages féminins, se tournent dans ta direction. Et toutes ces filles ont la même expression.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Demanda-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Je te dis que pratiquement toute la gente féminine de cette Université n'a d'yeux que pour toi, et pas seulement aujourd'hui, je suis sure que c'est comme ça tous les jours!

- Dis pas de bêtises.

- Je t'assure, insistais-je, tiens, retourne toi pour voir.

Il me lança un regard méfiant.

- Mais allez, vas-y, de quoi t'as peur? Répliquais-je de plus belle. Attends, ça marchera mieux si tu bouges.

- Comment ça?

Je lui tendis ma bouteille d'eau vide.

- Tiens, t'as qu'à aller remplir cette bouteille à la fontaine. Je t'en pris Edward, fais le, ajoutais-je en voyant son air dubitatif.

Il soupira et se leva de sa chaise.

- Et n'oublies pas d'observer, lui criais-je presque alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Il revint s'asseoir quelques minutes plus tard.

- C'est complètement dingue, commenta-t-il en me rendant ma bouteille.

- C'est là où je voulais en venir.

- C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence.

Je lui lançais mon regard le plus éloquent avant de lever les bras au ciel en m'écriant de façon caricaturale:

- Bon Dieu Edward, quand vas tu enfin cesser de le nier, tu es un sex-symbol!

Ma performance eu raison de lui, il se mit à exploser de rire.

Il reprit son sérieux.

- En parlant de regards, j'en connais un qui a les yeux rivés sur toi au moment où je te parle.

- Qui ça? Demandais-je en me retournant brusquement.

- Bonjour la discrétion! S'exclama-t-il. De toute façon tu vas pas tarder à le savoir, il s'approche vers toi.

Je regardais du coin de l'oeil cette fois, intriguée. Je sentis mon visage se décomposer et je me retournais horrifiée vers Edward.

- Oh non!

Je plongeais la tête sous la table en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac. Réflexe stupide, j'en avais conscience. Je fûs bien forcée de relever la tête quand j'entendis ceci:

- Salut Edward!

- Salut Mike, ça va?

- Très bien, et toi Bella?

Totalement prise au dépourvu, j'avais perdu l'usage de la parole.

- Hum, Bella vient de s'étrangler avec sa pomme. indiqua Edward pour me sauver la mise.

Je fis mine de tousser.

- Euh, oui, pardon, ça va bien et toi? Balbutiais-je.

- Ça va, dis moi, après ta performance vocale à ma soirée, je me disais qu'on aurait pu faire un karaoké un de ces quatre?

- Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être marrant, hein Edward. Répondis-je.

Mike eu l'air embarrassé. Avant de s'éloigner il ajouta:

- Je te tiens au courant alors, bye.

Je plongeais la tête dans mes mains, morte de honte.

- Tu sais Bella, je ne crois pas que l'invitation me concernait. Précisa Edward.

- Je sais mais qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse? Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me retrouver seule avec Mike en le regardant me chanter des chansons d'amour. Rétorquais-je, à travers mes mains.

Encore une fois ma réplique le plongea dans un état total d'hilarité mais cette fois sans que je l'ai voulu.

* * *

Je rentrais chez moi épuisée. Sans prendre la peine d'enlever ma veste je m'étalais sur mon canapé de tout mon long. Le clignotant rouge de mon répondeur m'indiquait que j'avais un message. Je me relevais en soupirant pour aller l'écouter.

_« Vous avez un nouveau message. BIP. Aujourd'hui à 8h12. BIP._

_Salut Bella... C'est moi... Tu ne réponds ni à mes mails, ni à mes sms et ni à mes lettres... Je suis dans le coin pour quelques semaines... J'aimerais vraiment te parler... Rappelle moi s'il te plaît. BIP »_

Et M****!


	6. Chapter 6

Enfin le chapitre 6! La fin de l'année et les vacances d'été arrivant à grands pas, je devrais normalement pouvoir publier plus rapidement les prochains chapitres.

J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait tourner en bourrique.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6

**Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop**

* * *

Que faire?

Rappeler? Laisser couler?

À quoi bon?

Si je continuais à l'ignorer ainsi, les choses risquaient de s'envenimer encore plus entre nous deux. Je prenais donc le téléphone et appuyais sur la touche de rappel automatique.

- Allo?

- Oui c'est moi, Bella.

- Bella! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, t'as eu mon message?

- Oui, oui, c'est pour ça que je te rappelle, répondais-je froidement.

- ...

- T'es toujours là? Demandais-je.

- Excuse moi, c'est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps.

- À qui le dis tu. Rétorquais-je.

- ...

- Tu voulais qu'on se voit? Repris-je, voulant expédier la chose le plus rapidement possible.

- Oui, enfin si ça ne t'ennuies pas.

- Non, mais de toute façon je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, on a des choses à se dire et à mettre au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

Nous fixâmes un rendez-vous pour la semaine d'après, la conversation avait été rapide et courtoise. Enfin aussi courtoise que j'en étais capable, c'est à dire pas du tout. Froide et distante auraient été de meilleurs qualificatifs. Ça m'était égale, après tout, dans l'histoire, la victime c'était moi, j'avais bien le droit d'être désagréable. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que mes blessures étaient guéris. La Bella d'avant, celle qui avait tant souffert qu'elle avait du fuir sa propre ville, était définitivement loin derrière moi. Un sentiment de satisfaction m'envahissait à présent et c'était le coeur léger que je terminais ma soirée et passait la nuit sans faire de cauchemars cette fois.

Ce sentiment me poursuivis le lendemain, certes je redoutais la confrontation en elle même mais je savais exactement quoi dire et je savais surtout ce dont j'avais envie. Toujours aussi légère, je rejoignais Edward chez Miss Camélia pour le petit déjeuner. Cette dernière semblait ravie de me voir, j'avais à peine franchi le pas de la porte lorsqu'elle me pris dans ses bras en criant « Bella, darling! Comment allez vous mon petit? », la vieille femme avait encore beaucoup de force. Edward était déjà là et il regardait la scène en souriant.

- Très bien, réussis-je à dire alors que j'avais le souffle coupé. Je vois que vous tenez toujours la forme.

Camélia gloussa comme une fillette et partis nous chercher des cafés. Je m'asseyais devant Edward le sourire aux lèvres.

- On est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du matin. Demanda-t-il.

- Les temps changent, répondis-je.

Je pouvais lire la curiosité sur son visage, aussi ajoutais-je:

- Je t'expliquerais...

- Te sens pas obligée. Dit-il.

- Non, j'en ai envie, mais j'ai une chose à régler avant.

Il se pencha par dessus la table et plaça sa main sur mon bras.

- Eh bien dans ce cas merci.

- Merci?

- Merci de bien vouloir me faire confiance.

Son regard était intense, presque insoutenable et même si il avait ôté sa main, je sentais toujours la chaleur émaner de l'endroit où il l'avait posé. Un peu gênée, je plongeais le nez dans la tasse que Camélia venait de m'apporter tandis qu'il lançait un autre sujet de discussion. Juste avant qu'on ne sorte du café, celle-ci m'interpella en me faisant signe de la rejoindre au bar.

- Je t'attend dehors. M'informa Edward.

Je fis demi-tour et rejoins Camélia en la questionnant du regard.

- Mon petit doigt me dit que vous finirez par avoir ce que vous désirez plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Me confia-t-elle.

- Ce que je désire? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt mon petit, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Je restais plantée devant elle sans parvenir à répondre.

- Vous devriez vous dépêcher, vous êtes attendue dehors. Ajouta-t-elle.

Lentement, je me dirigeais vers la porte en lui jetant quelques coup d'oeil intrigué.

- Allez, oust! Me pressa-t-elle.

Mon expression devait trahir mes pensées car Edward me demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Rien, je pense qu'elle perd un peu la tête, c'est tout.

Il rigola et nous partîmes en cours.

* * *

La semaine s'était écoulée lentement, trop lentement pour moi qui était si impatiente de tirer définitivement un trait sur cette histoire. Nous étions dimanche soir et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Le même phénomène se reproduit le lendemain où les heures de cours avant mon rendez-vous semblaient s'allonger. L'heure fatidique arriva enfin et je sortis comme une bombe de la salle sous le regard ahuris d'Edward. Une fois dans ma voiture, mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'eus du mal à mettre le contact. Le trajet jusqu'au point de rendez-vous fût tout aussi laborieux, ma conduite était brusque et j'avais du mal à faire attention aux panneaux signalétiques sur mon chemin. J'arrivais enfin à destination, un petit parc au bord de l'eau situé non loin de l'université. Je coupais le moteur et allais m'asseoir sur l'un des bancs qui faisaient face à la rivière. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière moi. Je me retournais et examinais longuement le visage que je n'avais pas revu depuis près d'un an.

- Salut Jacob. Dis-je froidement.

- Eh, Bella, ça faisait longtemps. Qu'est-ce que...

- Je t'en pris Jacob, l'interrompais-je, épargne moi les formules de politesse et venons-en directement au fait.

L'expression amicale se volatilisa et son visage se durcit.

- Écoute Bella, je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas enchantée de me voir mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a accepté qu'on se voit, pas la peine d'être aussi agressive. Me lança-t-il.

- Excuse-moi mais je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de feindre des sentiments que je n'éprouve plus depuis très longtemps à ton égard.

- Alors pourquoi tu es venue? Répliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi je suis venue? M'offusquai-je. Bon sang Jacob, tu n'as pas arrêté de me harceler en m'envoyant tout ces mails et toutes ces lettres que je n'ai, soit dit en passant, jamais lus, et la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de te voir c'est pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute!

Mes derniers mots semblaient avoir eu l'effet d'une claque sur lui. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de demander:

- Alors... Tu n'a jamais lu ce que je t'écrivais?

- Non... répondais-je.

- C'est logique. Si tu ne les a jamais lus, tu n'as jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire, et c'est pour ça que tu réagi comme ça.

Il semblait se parler plus à lui même qu'à moi, il contourna le banc et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Trop près d'ailleurs, je reculai instinctivement. Il pris ma main dans les siennes.

- Écoute, je peux tout expliquer Bella. Il resserrait sa prise alors que j'essayais de dégager ma main. Tu vas tout comprendre.

- Ah oui? Répondis-je sarcastiquement. Tu crois franchement que je vais réussir à comprendre pourquoi tu as décidé de rompre avec moi sans prendre la peine de me le dire en face? En me laissant toute seule au milieu de nulle part, sans voiture, sans argent et sans téléphone?

- Je sais, j'ai été horrible mais j'avais de bonnes raisons... Commença-t-il.

Je réussis à me dégager de sa prise et me levai brusquement.

- De bonnes raisons? Tu te moques de moi? Quel genre de raisons peuvent être assez bonnes pour me larguer par post-it et plus particulièrement après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble? Explosais-je.

- Je...

- On a couché ensemble Jacob! J'avais confiance en toi et qu'en je me suis réveillée le lendemain tu étais parti! Je me suis retrouvée toute seule dans ce chalet et la seule explication que j'avais se résumait à deux phrases sur un post-it!

Ma voix tremblait et menaçait à tout moment de vaciller sous les sanglots. Jacob se leva et voulu me prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne me touche pas! Le prévins-je sur la défensive.

- Bella...

- Je ne veux même pas entendre ce que tu as à dire, ça ne changera rien, c'est finis Jacob, je ne t'aime plus, je ne pourrais plus jamais t'aimer après ce que tu m'as fait.

- Dis pas ça...

- Va t'en.

- Arrêtes...

- Va t'en, insistai-je, je ne veux plus te revoir, ne m'appelles plus, ne m'écris plus.

Je me dirigeais maintenant vers ma voiture.

- BELLA!

J'ouvris ma portière et relevai la tête vers lui. Il me regardait les bras ballants et le visage décomposé.

- Disparais. Dis-je avant de monter et de démarrer.

* * *

Contrairement à l'aller, le retour en voiture jusqu'à chez moi avait été plus calme. La conclusion que j'avais tiré la veille à propos de l'ancienne Bella venait de se confirmer, elle était belle et bien partie. Je n'avais pas ressenti de peine quand j'avais revu Jacob, certes je n'avais pas oublié la manière dont il s'était comporté avec moi mais l'amertume avait remplacé tous les sentiments que j'avais pu avoir envers lui. Ce n'était pas non plus de la colère, j'avais peut-être haussé le ton quelques fois mais je ne lui avais pas crié dessus non plus. J'aurais pu le laisser parler, le laisser s'expliquer mais soyons réalistes, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose? Je ne pense pas, ses paroles auraient tout simplement glissé sur moi sans parvenir à m'atteindre. Peut-être qu'à l'époque je l'aurais écouté mais maintenant je n'avais plus envie de savoir. Ça n'avait vraiment plus d'importance.

J'étais à présent assise sur mon canapé, la télévision allumée, et je m'adonnais à mon activité favorite: zapper toutes les cinq secondes. Maintenant que tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre dans ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'être libérée de toute obligation, autrement dit, je m'ennuyais. Je jetais un oeil à la pendule. 21h. J'avais mangé, préparé mes affaires pour le lendemain, j'étais même allée jusqu'à nettoyer de fond en comble ma cuisine. Je pris ma décision en un rien de temps, j'enfilai mon manteau et mettais mes chaussures, il devait bien avoir un bar ouvert dans les environs à cette heure là. Mon choix se porta sur un bar situé non loin du campus, au moins j'étais sur d'y trouvé des gens de mon âge et de ne pas me faire aborder par des vieillards imbibés d'alcool. Je poussais la porte d'entrée et me dirigeai vers le comptoir, j'avais visé juste, le bar était rempli d'étudiants, j'en reconnaissais quelques uns pour avoir assisté à quelques TD en même temps qu'eux. Je commandai une margarita en m'asseyant sur l'un des grands tabourets. Je regardai le barman faire mon cocktail la tête appuyait sur mon poing quand quelqu'un m'interpella.

- Hey, Bella c'est ça?

Je me retournai pour faire face à mon interlocutrice.

- Oui c'est bien ça, et toi c'est Angela, non?

- Oui, on s'est vu à la soirée de Mike Newton. Tu veux venir à notre table?

- Oh... Je sais pas trop...

- Allez, tu vas pas rester toute seule, on se fait une soirée entre fille, c'est sympa tu verra.

- Bon, si tu le dis. Répondis-je en souriant et en récupérant mon verre que le barman venait de poser devant moi. Je paye et j'arrive.

- Non, laisse, Tyler est un ami. Tu le mets sur mon compte? Ajouta-elle en se retournant vers le barman.

- Ça marche Angela. Répondit-il

- Merci Tyler.

Je la suivais jusqu'à une petite table située dans un des coins du bar à laquelle trois filles était assises, en plein conversation apparemment.

- Les filles, voici Bella... Commença Angela.

- Hey! S'exclama l'une d'elle. C'est pas toi la fille de la soirée de Mike?!

Mince! J'aurais vraiment préféré ne jamais être allée à cette soirée.

- Euh, si tu entends par là celle qui s'est lancé dans une imitation lamentable de Cindy Lauper, alors oui, c'est bien moi.

- Arrêtes! Renchérit-elle. T'as assuré! Moi c'est Jessica au fait, et voici Kate et Irina qui nous viennent tout droit d'Alaska. Termina-t-elle en me présentant les deux autres filles.

Je leur rendais leur sourire tout en m'asseyant à la table.

- Alors? Demandais-je. En quoi consiste exactement votre « soirée fille »?

- Et bien en gros on se raconte nos déboires sentimentaux, ensuite on passe en revue tout les défauts des garçons en se vengeant sur l'alcool, et généralement on finit par oublier tout ce qu'on viens de dire dès qu'il y en a un qui vient nous aborder. Avoua Angela.

- Waouh, et vous en êtes à quelle étape? Repris-je.

- Alors on venait tout juste de terminer le tour de table pour la partie « déboires » mais puisque tu viens de nous rejoindre tu vas pouvoir passer à la casserole! S'exclama Jessica.

_« La chance... »_. J'hésitais un moment et finissais par céder sous les regards pressants de mes voisines de table. J'avalais une énorme gorgée de Margarita avant de me lancer.

- Aujourd'hui je viens d'envoyer balader mon ex alors qu'il venait de faire la moitié du pays pour tenter de me récupérer, ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il me harcelait.

Toutes les trois me regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

- Ok c'est toi qui gagne! Enchaîna Angela. TYLER! Remets en une pour Bella s'il te plaît.

- Parce que c'est un concours? M'étonnais-je.

- Oui, généralement la pire histoire est récompensée par un verre offert. Comment tu crois qu'on se retrouve complètement saoule en fin de soirée? Répondis Kate

Elles explosèrent toutes de rire. Une soirée fille... Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait. C'était agréable de se retrouver autour d'un verre à rire pour un rien. Je me rendais compte qu'à part Edward, je ne m'étais pas réellement faite d'autres amis et je trouvais ça rafraîchissant de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Angela était vraiment drôle et futée en plus de ça. Je comprenais pourquoi Eric avait craqué pour elle. J'étais aussi fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle Kate et Irina parlaient français, leur accent était presque indécelable. Jessica avait beaucoup d'humour elle aussi, mais en l'entendant raconter des anecdotes et des potins sur telle ou telle personne, je m'apercevais qu'elle pouvait aussi être vicieuse par moment. La soirée suivait son cours et la table était à présent jonchée de verre vides. Angela se pencha vers moi, le regard légèrement fuyant, sans doute dû au nombre de téquila qu'elle avait ingurgité.

- Je me demandais... Tu te souviens du garçon qui t'as invité à la soirée de Mike, Eric? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est le colocataire d'Edward. Répondis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur lui? Tu le connais bien?

_« Nous y voilà »_, je souriais en repensant à ce qu'Eric m'avait demandé. J'essayais aussi de ne pas penser aux posters de sa chambre pour pouvoir jouer mon rôle d'entremetteuse du mieux possible.

- Eh bien Eric est très sympa, plutôt intelligent, il a aussi beaucoup d'humour... commençais-je.

- Et avec les filles? M'interrompa-t-elle. J'ai entendu dire qu'il les collectionnait.

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'était jamais tombé sur la bonne personne, je pense que quand il trouvera LA fille de ses rêves il se posera enfin.

Angela soupira.

- Il t'intéresse ou je me trompe? Demandais-je.

- C'est compliqué. Au début c'est à peine si je le remarquais. Puis il a commencer à agir bizarrement quand je me trouvais dans les parages, comme si il voulait attirer mon attention. Il a même mis le feu à une de mes chemises en voulant me faire un tour de magie. J'étais tellement énervée que je l'ai envoyé balader. Et puis il y a eu cette soirée, on a discuté et je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas si bête que ça. Mais j'ai dû partir tôt et depuis je n'ose pas lui parler.

- Tu sais quoi Angela? Va le voir, invite le à boire un coup et laisse les choses se faire naturellement, je pense qu'il en vaut la peine.

_« Eric si tu m'entendait, tu serais fière de moi »_

- C'est comme ça que tu t'y es prise avec Edward? Demanda Jessica qui avait suivi la conversation.

- Euh... Pardon? Je ne comprenais pas.

- Oh allez! Insista-t-elle. Me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous! Vous êtes tout le temps fourré ensemble!

- Elle a pas tort. Acquiesça Angela.

- Je... Mais de quoi tu parles? Et puis de toute façon comment tu sais ça? Je veux dire, on se connaît à peine.

- Peut-être que toi on ne te connaît pas vraiment mais en revanche, Edward, tout le monde voit qui c'est ici. C'est un peu le prince charmant inaccessible tu vois. Mais à voir comment il se comporte avec toi, il ne l'est peut-être plus tant que ça. Gloussa Jessica.

- Écoutez les filles, il n'y a rien entre Edward et moi, on est juste bons amis c'est tout, il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin.

Angela et Jessica se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

- C'est vrai! Assurais-je.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, me lança Angela, toujours est-il qu'à mon avis, c'est pas des mots croisés qu'il veut faire avec toi!

* * *

J'étais dans mon lit à repenser à la soirée que je venais de passer. J'avais eu raison de sortir, ça m'avait permis de me changer les idées et je me sentais mieux que jamais. J'avais fait la rencontre d'un groupe de filles plutôt sympas, elle m'avaient d'ailleurs invité à me joindre à elles à chacune de leurs sorties. En plus de ça, j'avais pu tenir ma promesse vis à vis d'Eric en glissant quelques mots gentils à Angela sur lui. J'avais envie d'appeler Edward pour lui raconter ma prouesse mais il était trop tard. Je me mis a penser à ce qu'Angela avait dit à propos de nous deux. Certes j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour lui mais de là à prendre ça pour de l'amour... Non, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il s'agissait de ça, et de toute façon je savais que je n'étais pas prête à vivre ce genre de chose. C'est sur cette réflexion que j'éteignais ma lampe de chevet et m'enfonçais dans mes coussins.

Je me trouvais à présent dans une clairière au beau milieu des bois, la lumière orange du soleil déclinant faisait scintiller l'herbe et les fleurs sauvages. Un léger vent doux venait caresser ma peau et faire danser mes cheveux. J'entendais le bruit de l'herbe craquelant sous les pieds d'une personne dans mon dos. Je continuais d'admirer le paysage devant moi tandis que les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus jusqu'à sentir dans mon cou son souffle chaud. Il se trouvait juste à quelques centimètre derrière moi, suffisamment près pour que je sente sa présence mais pas assez pour qu'il me touche réellement. Il plongea sa tête dans ma chevelure, dégagea mon cou des quelques mèches qui lui barraient la route et vint le frôler de sa bouche. Chaque parcelle de mon corps était en ébullition. Les frôlements se transformèrent en baisers, doux au début puis de plus en plus pressants. J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ses lèvre sur les miennes, l'attente était longue et ne faisait que décupler mon désir. J'attrapais ses mains et venais placer ses bras autour de moi. Il se mit à caresser mon ventre à travers mon tee-shirt. Ma respiration devenait haletante alors qu'il m'embrassait en partant de la nuque pour remonter derrière mon oreille. Ses mains se faufilaient sous mon tee-shirt pour entrer en contact direct avec ma peau. Il dessina le contour de mon nombril de ses doigts, toujours en m'embrassant. Puis, alors qu'il attrapait le lobe de mon oreille délicatement entre ses lèvres, il commença à déboutonner mon jean. Le souffle coupé, je laisser échapper un faible _« Oh Edward »..._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la respiration saccadée. Il me fallut un certain temps avant de réaliser ce que voulait dire ce rêve. Et puis soudain je compris.

_ « Oh...Et merde... »._


End file.
